Seeing with the Heart
by fancyspinner
Summary: House lines extend beyond the walls of Hogwarts; however, in the winter and spring of 1997 those lines will crumble and the past will rise up to bring unexpected change to the wizarding world.
1. Prologue

Title: Seeing with the Heart

Authoress: Fancyspinner

Fandom: Harry Potter

rating M

Archive: ask

category: AU, angst, romance, adventure, Drama

pairings: Ron Weasley/ Gregory Goyl, Harry Potter/ Vincent Crabb, Severus Snape/? Hermione Granger/? (others)

Disclaimers: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, Raincost books, warnerbrothers, and other entities. In other words, not mine. I intend no copyright infringement nor monitary gain. There are some things in this story that are mine. If you'd like to use them, go ahead, just give credit.

Warnings: violence, strong language, super natural events, insanity. Some out of character behavior is also afoot. I have tried to make it plausable.

Spoilers: all books major for PoA, GoF, and OotP, mild for HBP and DH.

Big thanks to Josan who graciously is betaing this. Any mistakes in these parts are my last minute changes and have nothing to do with her excellent work.

I could use another beta or two.

Note: I'm editing I have rewritten the spell the female founders put the men under as I felt it was too limiting and boxed me in. Accordingly, I'll need to fix a couple of sections of the story.

Seeing with the Heart

By Fancyspinner

Prologue: 1025 AD.

He stood, half frozen in shock. The part that wasn't shocked was more than a bit amused. "Now, Rowena!" Godric Gryffindor tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, but from the reaction he received, he must have failed dismally. He stood, shorter than the woman before him, but with a power that equaled hers. At the moment, his golden eyes danced with delight.

"You find this amusing?" Her melodic voice was hard and it held a note Godric had rarely heard, anguish.

The delight quickly faded from his eyes.

"Rowena?" Concern slowly trickled into his tone.

"You've gone too far this time. You and Salazar and your damnable arguing. Helga and I aren't going to stand for it anymore."

Godric stifled a sudden laugh. "Rowena! Are you going to keep me locked up till I concede to Salazar, of all people?" He looked around himself in slight disgust

It was quite dark in this part of the castle. He thought he even heard the skittering sound of spiders or maybe, just maybe, he thought with a shudder, it was something else. Something with tentacles that would come and, and...

"Are you hearing me? You overgrown child!" Her voice rose in frustration. "Honestly, two more stubborn men." She trailed off and shook her head.

"When we founded this school, it was in the hopes that we would unite our kind. Do you remember the vision, Godric?" She calmed slightly and walked around him. "Do you remember how it went? The part about the greatest evil wizards and Muggles has ever seen?"

Godric found himself nodding dejectedly. "Can you tell me what you were thinking? You and Salazar, blessed with love unmeasured, squander it on bickering, on creating a sense of rivalry among your Houses. That rivalry has already sprouted the seeds of descent that may tear this school apart."

The first sign of anger came. "Helga and her thrice damned visions! Pa! It doesn't have to happen and you know it! She's always telling us that.

As for Slytherin, I don't love him. How could I love him? He mocks everything I stand for." He sent a sharp jab of power at the bonds holding him, and found that he could not free himself. "He used me. He lay with me and tricked me, then the next morning he told me I was cheap and worthless, Rowena. I won't love someone like that." The last was roared out.

"Is that what happened? I always wondered. I remember you telling Geldar about how you'd made the ice prince melt. I remember looking around and seeing a look of utter devastation on Salazar's face. So tell me, Godric did he say those things before, or after."

She watched dispassionately as the usually cheerful Godric went pale and flinched.

"What was I to say? I couldn't just tell Geldar oh and by the way, Salazar and I are lovers. ` He'd walked in on us. We were um rather in a compromising position, you know? Besides the old families still have plenty of power enough to end Hogwarts before she can do some good. Later, right after breakfast, I tried to talk to him about it, and he said those things." Frustration flickered in his eyes.

"Silence," and there was.

She couldn't bring herself to feel for him, or her resolve would crumble. It was believed by all that she and Salazar were the strong ones, when in fact it was Helga and Godric; both of them with a strong sense of Earth magic and steadfastness that would keep them focused on whatever foolish idea they'd got in their heads. If Godric had decided he could protect Hogwarts and Salazar by mocking their relationship he would do it a million times over.

--------------------

In a nearby room...

Helga walked around the bound man. It was obvious he understood her intent and she hurt for him. She could see the betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Salazar. Rowena and I cannot deal with the two of you any more. Do you know that students from your houses almost killed one another? They still may die. The practice room that we set up for duels is destroyed. I have *seen* my friend and this is the best course of action to take. I'm sorry!"

The man spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and compelling asking to be heard and obeyed. Yet, it held an undertone of grief the woman wished that she could take away.

"What have you seen?"

"The school in ruins, the red of Godric's house and the green of yours. They blazed bright and then, an implosion. Rowena and I aim to divert as much of my vision as possible. You have already sown the seeds of hatred and disdain; all we can do is soften the results."

"When you told me to love, to try, I had no idea that it would tear me up, Helga. I was a conquest for the mighty Gryffindor." There was such bitterness in his voice and in his dark eyes that she went to him and put her arms around him.

"Now, end this foolishness!" He created a knife of power and sliced at the bonds holding him, but they would not shred.

"I think not." And with a soft word, she floated the bound Salazar to where Rowena and Godric waited.

--------------------

The two women linked hands and turned to face their partners.

"For the hatred you have sown," Spoke Rowena.

"For the sorrow you still hold," Helga took up the chant.

"you will both be held by stone" rowina spoke.

Then their voices blended into one, creating a soft melody between them.

When the Lion and the Snake

Once more Fight with common aim

When badgers Mite

Has been revived

And owls take flight

Through the long dark night

And Hogwarts unites

Through a parelous time

Will the Founders time

Once more arrive

The women had created it specifically for this purpose. It was a horrible spell and yet, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw felt that they had been stripped of choices. Their love for these two men was such that they would give them whatever was needed to free them from their blinders. They needed to recognize that they belonged with one another.

A gentle mist was enveloping the bodies of the two men and fingers of light were playing over their skin. Wherever the light touched skin, it shimmered and shifted, turning the pliant flesh hard and glossy. As the transformation was completed, the two women looked at one another sadly and walked away.

"Have we done the right thing?"

"Oh yes, Rowena, we have. Let them watch their foolishness unfold. Let them think on the damage they've caused. When the time is right, they will wake."

"We're placing our hopes on the heart, Helga!"

"Oh,not really."

"Oh,What else gets students working together but love?" It certainly doesn't have to be romantic." Rowina admitted in a huff.

Helga hid a grin.

She turned back to the room and made a gesture with her wand and the spell that had been made for a single purpose was etched as a prophecy on the wall. It would begin to reappear when the cercomstances were right.

Years went by and the deaths of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were attributed to a joint attack on a creature from the forest near the castle. Their distraught partners, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, produced their battered bodies and declared the forest, "forbidden."

Meanwhile, in a dark part of the castle two figures waited; their spirits and magic bound to the castle they so loved able only to effect small things. Time past, leaving them untouched. They were forced to watch the results of their actions. They grieved and silently raged, but were helpless.


	2. Chapter 1

Seeing with the Heart

Disclaimers: not mine for long notes see Pro.

Feedback and constructive comments welcome. Flames will be treated accordingly.

Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Note 2: I'm learning as I go how to use the posting system so I'll take help there, too. Example, this story deals with a great many catigories but I could only choose 2.

Chapter one: January 2nd 1997 evening

The rowdy group of Gryffindors sat aboard the Hogwarts Express, laughing and carrying on with their usual fervor. Only one of them sat in silence, but this one usually was quiet and, from what he had noticed, those around him rarely minded. Not sharing in the exuberance that all but shimmered in the air around him, Neville Longbottom smiled sadly, as those around him chatted about their holidays and how wonderful they had been.

It seemed that no one that had left Hogwarts for Christmas wanted to return. Even Harry had gone home with the Weasleys. With Voldimort held in check, it was thought that Harry deserved and could finally have a loving Christmas surrounded by friends and the family of his heart.

Neville blinked back tears. He took the slow measured breaths that were helping him make it through the days. Gran was gone. "Gran's gone." He mouthed the words quietly to himself, hoping that saying them would make it more real, but it didn't. Neville was truly alone and he couldn't quite grasp the fact. He was almost of age but what would he do until then?

He wasn't even sure if he had enough money to pay his tuition at Hogwarts next year. He would be ok through June, as tuition was paid in full at the beginning of each school year. Of course, that might not even be a problem considering... He cut off that chain of thought and tried to relax.

"Focus on the moment, child." That kind voice murmured in a tiny corner of his mind.

"Neville? Neville!"

"What." He looked up and saw Ron smiling down at him.

"Are you ok? We've been calling you for the last couple of minutes."

Was he ok? He felt a wave of grief swamp him. No, he thought to himself, he was not ok. He had no one left and nowhere to go when summer holidays came around.

He didn't even have real friends. It always felt to him that he was just being tolerated. There was his home, but he was unsure if he would be able to maintain its upkeep. Now they were on their way back to school and he would have to get through the rest of the year. Focus on the moment.

He looked at Ron and saw the concern, but couldn't bring himself to open up. "Yes, I'm fine," but he stared around him, unsure of what his next action should be, hoping Ron would drop it.

"Train's stopped."

"Yes, of course." Yet he didn't move until Hermione's hand gently took his and dragged him to his feet.

"I should change into my school robes. I'll catch up with you, ok?"

"Sure." He was so distracted that he didn't see the concerned looks the others exchanged.

He waited until they left and slowly sank back into the seat. He relaxed using the calming exercises he'd learned over the past summer. He braced himself for what might happen.

Moments later, he was unsurprised to hear a sneering voice murmur, "Longbottom, no Mudblood to protect you?"

"Piss off, Malfoy!" He reached for his wand, even though he was certain he would not make it in time. Surprisingly enough, his hand had grasped his wand and had it halfway pointing at the blonde - his own wand, finally earned - before Malfoy again spoke.

The voice was filled with soft laughter. "I think not. Crucio!"

Great Hall, same time

"It should be about time, Severus."

"This is insanity, Albus."

"This is war, Severus."

"Merlin knows that boy is a menace, but allowing that..." He trailed off, anger running through him.

"Frank and Alice would-"

The unusually brisk tones of Albus Dumbledore cut him off. "They would have raised him differently and that boy would have volunteered."

"To be hit with the same curse that placed his parents in the ward for the Incurable at St. Mungo's? What is the point?"

Though the voice was flat, Dumbledore heard the anger simmering beneath the surface. Leaning forward, and meeting the dark eyes with his own, the older man spoke.

"Well now, Severus, if things had been different, they wouldn't be in St. Mungos. The point, dear boy, is the removal of a dangerous playing piece."

He continued to hold the black eyes for a moment, understanding that sometimes the only way to get Severus to react was to goad him. He found it extremely hard to hide a smirk. He watched with pride as Severus stormed out of the hall vowing to never let him know that Neville had actually volunteered to do this, if he could at all help it.

The headmaster knew that he couldn't really take responsibility for Severus' loyalty. Frank Longbottom had made him see beyond his own prejudice and Dumbledore could now see that his impartiality had been a sham. The time he had given Sirius Black what amounted to a slap on the wrist for almost getting Severus killed sprang to mind. He shuddered at the thought of never having been given the opportunity to know Severus.

Severus had become like a son over the years; a rather recalcitrant child but a favored one. He liked to think that had Remus not been a factor, he would have expelled Sirius, but he couldn't really be sure. Sirius Black was now dead, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

He forced his thoughts away from the past. He had a chance now; there would hopefully be time... time to unite the Houses, to begin healing wounds inflicted over centuries. He took a second to picture all four Houses working together, pooling their resources and working as one unit. The dream brought a smile to his lips.

The old wizard smiled faintly recalling that it had been Severus who had rushed Alice to the hospital. Dumbledore had been shocked at the time, Gryffindor and Slytherin sharing true comradeship. It had been beyond anything he could have ever hoped for. He remembered, as though it had happened yesterday, that Severus had held Alice's hand until Frank had been able to make it to her side. It had been at that moment, Albus realized that his defending Severus had been the best thing he could have done.

He rose to make his usual announcements and noticed that the sixth year Gryffindors were looking around anxiously.

--------------------

At the Gryffindor table

Ron looked around the hall. Something didn't feel normal to him, but he couldn't put it into words. It was just a feeling. It felt cleaner, lighter, and, even as the thoughts ran through his head, he felt the rightness of them. A part of him argued with those thoughts because Hogwarts was the safest place in the world; unless one counted possessed professors, and diaries, Basilisks, rigged tournaments…he forced his thoughts to refocus. It wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion one way or another so he let his words fall quietly into the charged atmosphere around them.

"Harry, Mione." His friends looked at him,

Hermione with a questioning look and Harry with the curiosity that more often than not got them into loads of trouble.

"Either of you notice something different?"

It was Hermione who flicked her eyes around the Great Hall.

"Malfoy's not here." Ron felt a dread certainty that Malfoy's absence was the difference.

"Hey," put in Harry suddenly, "wasn't Neville supposed to catch up with us?"

CONCERNED for their friend the trio rose. Moving as silently and normally as they could while trying not to attract attention they left the Great Hall.

They were so focused on trying to look normal that they left their food untouched. They were unaware that their unexpected departure had caught the attention of their entire house. Ron and Harry were known for eating just about everything in sight. They didn't notice the group of Slytherins watching them from across the room. Nor were they aware that others from their house were slowly rising to follow.

--------------------

On the train

He concentrated on not crying out. The pain was making it impossible to breathe. He could feel his body arching but Neville swore to himself that he would rather die than give Malfoy the satisfaction of making a single sound. He tightened his grip on the wand in his hand. He focused all of his pain at it, willing the wood to absorb some of his pain.

Draco Malfoy grinned maliciously down at him. "You'll end up just like your parents. A sniveling, drooling wreck and no one will remember you or visit you. They'll speak of you in hushed whispers and my Dark Lord will reward me above all others for demoralizing all who would oppose him. Just think, two generations of Longbottoms gone mad and the venerable old bitch slain at my father's hand."

"Go, to, the lowest level, of..." Neville could barely speak but Malfoy's taunting just drove him into rage unlike any he'd ever known. He felt his wand heating up and wondered in some far off corner of his mind if it would explode. "Hell. You ferret faced, ugly, good for nothing, and blasphemy of all that is pureblood." It had taken all of his strength to say that and Neville vowed that he would ignore whatever else Malfoy attempted to do to him.

"You know how your grandmother died? Answer me you puny, winy, weak-willed Muggle lover!" Draco Malfoy was all but shrieking, spittle flying from his lips to fall on the prone figure at his feet. Then, in an instant of pure abandon, "Magnifus Crucio!"

Neville bit back a cry as the pain grew to unbearable proportions. Of course he knew how his grandmother had died. He had been watching, and for once in his life, he had acted without thinking about being afraid. In an attempt to save his gran, he had used a paralysis curse on Lucius. It hadn't been enough.

"Stupefy, finite Crucio, Petrificus Totalus." In horror, Severus Snape heard Draco magnify the Cruciatus Curse just before he spoke the words to end the spell, as well as, the words that would bind Draco. He made himself calm down before he looked down at the child he had helped bring into the world.

Neville tried to force himself to his feet, at the sound of that voice, and found that he couldn't.

Throughout his years at school, Snape had never abandoned an opportunity to put him down and he feared this would be no exception. He hated the Head of Slytherin House yet, he could see in his mind the precise wand movements that would caste whatever the older man wished and he could admire through his dislike. It was because of that that he would meet Snape on his feet. He did, after all, have some pride. He wasn't sure how he would reach his feet, only that he would, somehow.

"Can you walk, Neville?" Severus didn't have the energy to put scorn into his voice. Nor did he realize that he had used his most incompetent student's first name.

"I'm fine. I'll j..." He blinked back the tears in his eyes as his muscles were still unwilling to work properly. Couldn't he even maintain this little bit of dignity? The thought came on the heels of a wave of despair.

"Stay right where you are until I am ready." With a flick of his wand, Snape had Malfoy floating in the air ahead of him. He then shifted his attention to Neville. Reaching down, Severus helped the unmoving figure to his feet. He watched in amusement as the young man tried to straighten himself. Severus tugged Neville against him and supported him all the way to the carriage awaiting them.

Neville concentrated on not falling apart. It was the least he could do. He looked away from the glare being shot his way by Malfoy and silently counted down from one-hundred.

#Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven.#

Snape was concerned. It wasn't normal for someone who had been under the Cruciatus curse to be so calm and still.

#Ninety-six, ninety-five...#

He knew from personal experience that twitches and emotion swings were the very least of reactions suffered after being exposed to this particular curse. That was why Neville's parents had gone insane. The brain was so overwhelmed by agony that after a certain length of time, the body couldn't separate memory from reality and it just shut down. Medi-wizards were baffled by their inability to mitigate the effects of the curse.

#Eighty, seventy-nine, seventy-eight, seventy-seven...#

The carriage moved smoothly to the school.

"Mr. Longbottom, go to Madam Pomfrey. I will see to Malfoy."

Neville nodded and after exiting the carriage he walked with Snape, until their paths diverged. Then, instead of heading for the hospital wing, he walked up to Gryffindor tower and sat down beside the dozing Fat Lady to wait. Time slipped away from him as he continued his silent count-down.

#Fifty-five, fifty-four, fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one, fifty...#

. He was unaware of the people who came up to the fat lady requesting admittance. He floated as though above himself, and as often happened, his parents were there to greet him but, this time, his gran was also there.

--------------------

"Hello, Neville." His dad threw an arm around him and ruffled his hair. Seconds later they were joined by his mother.

"What horrible thing has happened to send you here, now?" His mum's voice fell gently in to the quiet.

"Hmmm?" A tiny sound of acknowledgement was all Neville could bring himself to make.

He felt quite relaxed and was happy just to snuggle in his dad's embrace and not talk about what had happened to him. The silent countdown in his head faded away. They clung together in mid-air for a couple of moments before Neville could bring himself to consider speaking again. Yet before he could, his mother spoke again.

"I know it must have been terrible, but tell us?"

"It was Malfoy. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

He was snuggled against his father's side, head resting on a firm, yet comfortable shoulder. His eyes closed so he didn't see the looks of horror exchanged between his parents.

"Are you in the hospital wing, child?" The voice of his gran, demanding and harsh, would have normally made him almost as tongue-tied as did his potions master's. It hit him of a sudden that she was dead. He shrugged, a bit lopsidedly and shook his head.

"Why not?" He winced at the alarm in his mother's tone.

"I couldn't, not in front of Snape." He missed the twitch of his father's lips.

"Oh dear," murmured Frank to the amusement of his wife. Neville was suddenly truly looking at them and became aware of the mirth his father was attempting to hide.

"What?" Neville glared as best he could.

He just didn't have it in him to be fierce. Neville's behavior was more closely associated to a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor. He tended to work harder than anyone else around him and once his loyalty was given, it was all but impossible to lose. He had a gentle spirit and was slow to anger. Yet, at his core, there lay a bravery found only in Gryffindor House. He was stubborn and determined and in crises there was no one who could react better than he.

"Oh, nothing, sunshine. It's just that Severus has been alone too long and too often so he's just very bad at socializing."

Neville burst into laughter. "I'm bad at socializing. Snape's just, just a horrid old git!"

With a start, he realized that the lethargy the curse had left him in was gone. He slowly pulled out of his father's embrace and went to his mother. He sat next to her and cuddled a moment before turning once more to his father as the older man began to speak.

"I suppose you would think so, and with good reason. Sev doesn't have much use for those not good at potions."

"Or for those in my House?"

A faint grin flickered over Frank's face. "Or for those in our house."

Neville started to feel a tug towards his body and looked a bit panicked. He fought as he had rarely fought before.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

He felt another pair of arms wrap around him.

"Shh! Shh. It's not your time. Shh!"

"I don't want to go back."

"You have to." His father spoke firmly.

"Look, Neville." It was his gran's sharp tone, yet there was a softness to it that had rarely been directed at him.

An image formed before him. He saw himself surrounded by his Housemates; Hermione and Ginny were crying; Harry and Ron wore guilty expressions; Dean and Seamus looked shocked; some of the others were ringing their hands; then he saw from a distance the Creevy brothers running towards the chaotic scene and still no adults came. Suddenly, there was a displacement in the air and Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape were there.

Neville looked bemused at the last figure shaking his head.

"Do you find that surprising?" His mum's gentle tone.

"Yes, shouldn't I?"

"Perhaps, but listen."

Sound was added to the scene he was witnessing. "What happened here??, the medi-witch asked in alarm.

"Did the boy not come to you, Poppy?!?, exclaimed Snape in a tone that was filled with concern Neville had never heard before.

"Why should the boy have come to me?"

"He was put under the Cruciatus Curse for an indefinite period of time."

Neville saw her blanch. Things appeared to be moving in slow motion. The usually brisk medi-witch was just standing there, eyes wide, expression an equal mix of shock and horror. As the adults spoke, the students were babbling incoherently and some of them were trying to push forward to see.

Then, everything began happening at once. A stretcher appeared and his body was gently lifted onto it. Snape conjured bottles out of nowhere and started trying to make his limp form consume them.

"Come on, come on, and drink."

Neville heard Ron mumble something about Snape and points, and how Neville was probably driven to want to die because of tyranny, but Neville's world was slowly going black. He heard McGonagall ushering everyone into the common room. He faintly heard his mum crying, and his dad and gran comforting her, murmuring about things working out, and then he knew no more.

--------------------

Slytherin common room

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Their heads were close together and they spoke in whispers.

"Do you think he was caught?"

"What would he do, Greg? One of the Unforgivables?"

"I just keep hoping he won't show up, Vince."

The two young men sat in an embrace that allowed them a semblance of privacy. In their rare moments alone, they found a great deal of humor in the fact that the entire school thought them a couple. They had experimented with one another but quickly decided they made better friends.

"Did you see the way the Gryffindors were acting tonight?" Vincent looked into his friend's eyes and nodded.

"We should go see."

"I need to finish some of my work for class. Will you let me know what's going on?" Greg leaned into his friend and dropped a light kiss on Vince's ear. A soft chuckle greeted the gesture.

"Yes, yes, I'll watch your redhead for you." And Vince watched sadly as his friend's face went blank. He quietly and fiercely cursed their families, the Malfoy's, Slytherin and anything else that came to mind. It angered him to see Greg so upset. This House rivalry was insane. He was sure that Salazar

Slytherin had not been so unreasonable as to hate all Gryffindors.

"Hey, Greg! Greg?" The other boy focused on him. "If Malfoy really is gone, and not just making a statement of some kind, things will change."

"I'll die first," Gregory Goyle spoke with a rarely heard fierceness, "Vince, I will never serve Voldimort," The last word was an angry hiss. Vincent wished that he could be as true as his friend because he was unsure of his path without Greg to keep him on it.

Looping his arms around Greg, Vincent Crabbe led him up to the boy's dorm and slid into bed with him. It was very easy to snuggle in his friend's arms and trail kisses along his cheek and jaw. It was something he often did. He was sure after two weeks with his parents, Greg would need all the affection he could get.

Vincent found himself watching as the eyes flickered closed. He was certain his friend would eventually wake up and complete his work; he always did, after all.

When he was certain it was as quiet as it would get, he called pillows to them and arranged them in mid-air to look like there were two people in the bed. Vincent slipped out and slid the mass of pillows in his friend's arms in his place.

Seeing no one, he reached into his friend's trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. Sliding into the cloak, he quietly made his way down to the common room.

He glared at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini for being in his way. Couldn't they find another place to grope one another at? Now he'd have to wait until they went upstairs to go on his mission. Stealthily, he moved into the corner furthest away from them. As their conversation began to penetrate his thoughts, it almost made him run back upstairs. It was only the knowledge that he didn't dare be caught that kept him in place.

"Crabbe and Goyle are becoming liabilities, Blaise." The feminine voice was a rich alto. Most would find it pleasant but if one listened close enough they would hear the menace it held.

"They shouldn't be a problem much longer. Well," amended Blaise, "At least that moron Goyle won't be one for much longer."

"Oh," Pansy purred.

Vincent watched in fascination as her hands began to move over his body. He'd never been with a girl. He had always known where his preferences lay.

"I have my orders. He's to be eliminated."

"Is that right." She kissed him.

Vincent looked away his mind churning furiously over what he had just heard. Greg and he would have to be especially careful. After seeing them, he had expected to have to wait a while before leaving, but his chance came unexpectedly.

The portrait guarding the common room swung open and Slytherin's Head of House entered. Vincent just managed to squeeze out through the portrait opening before it closed. As it did, he saw his Head of House, and the look he wore frightened Vincent though not many things could.

***

The halls of Hogwarts were deserted. That felt wrong to Vincent. There should always be people wandering the halls. He knew, as he was sure the teachers did, that there was always someone willing to break the rules.

He walked in the direction he believed Gryffindor tower to be and then reached for the nearest stable thing to hold on to as the floor seemed to wrench itself out of its current position and shift. Vincent found himself in another section of the dungeons. As he walked, he looked for any doors that might lead to stairways. The walk appeared to take forever and when Vincent finally saw a likely looking doorway, he opened it and stared. He found himself looking at two very life-like images of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.

He was not a particularly powerful wizard. He wasn't really sure why he had been accepted by Hogwarts, but even he felt the power in this room. It was oppressive. He wondered if he could reach out and touch it. He didn't think of his next action, he simply did it. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on the Statue of Salazar Slytherin and he felt as though he were being turned inside out. When he again became aware, he was somewhere else.

990 AD

The wine flowed freely and the two friends were holding each other up. "Godric, we should get out of here. I'm hot. It's stuffy with all these bodies in one place."

"Whatever you say, Salazar."

"What do you think the old bastards will say?"

"I don't know. Just for this once, let's not care."

Arm in arm, the two wizards staggered out of the stuffy building. They walked, the crisp night air dissipating some of the haze obscuring their thoughts.

"Salazar, you're so lovely. Sometimes, I just sit and look at you and my thoughts scatter to the winds."

They walked until they reached a tree and leaned against it. Salazar watched in trepidation as Godric faced him. He needed to stop whatever the other man was up to.

"Godric!" He was stunned at how breathy his voice sounded.

"You should hear yourself the way I do. I don't understand what you're going on about half of the time. Your voice is like the night. It pours over me and I become lost in its splendor."

Salazar's breathing was quickening. "No, don't! Please! I can't!"

"You can! I know that you can! Don't fear, my precious one." And Godric pressed a light kiss upon Salazar's lips. Slow and sweet, teasing and playful.

Salazar felt Godric's tongue press forward into his mouth. It felt an eternity to him while Godric explored. Salazar found his arms were around Godric's waist, unsure how they had made their way there. He was leaning completely against the other. He had no will, no strength left, only need, a clawing desperate hunger that only Godric could quench.

1997

Vincent Crabbe staggered, as the vision released him. "Oh Merlin! What the bloody hell was that?" He was certain that Greg would know, or at least know where they could find out.

He turned to the door, fumbled it open and, making his way out of the room slammed it shut behind him. His rapid exit prevented him from seeing the statue he had touched twitch. For a brief second, the marbol flickered to plient skin.

Vincent forgot about going to spy on the Gryffindors and ran back to the Slytherin dorms. He slid in beside Gregory, dislodging the pillows. "Ron." The quiet murmur tugged at his heart.

Vincent wasn't sure how Greg managed to stay so gentle considering what his parents put him through. Vincent was positive that it was his association with Greg that allowed him to remain slightly human.

People, even those from their house, thought them stupid, and Greg more so. They did nothing to change that opinion especially with Malfoy to appease. The truth was that Greg lived in his head. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. Greg was slower than even Longbottom, but Vincent attributed that to the hexes and curses that Greg's father used on him. Vincent had vowed to protect the other boy and had done so to the best of his ability.

The Weasley thing, as he liked to call it, had started in fourth year. Potter and Weasley hadn't been speaking. Weasley, Vincent remembered, had taken to wandering the castle. The redhead had been walking, not looking where he was going and he had plowed into Greg. They had gone down in a pile of arms and legs. It had been damned funny. Weasley had flushed to the tips of his ears and stammered an apology.

The library books Greg had been smuggling had flown everywhere. Weasley, still stammering and blushing had attempted to untangle himself. Greg had finally just stood up, the redhead clutched in his arms. Greg had released Weasley and the two had stared at one another until the redhead had looked down. The mental image still brought a grin to Vincent's lips. Then apparently noticing the books, Weasley had scooped them all up and held them out, a charming gentle smile on his lips. Then changing his mind, he had pulled his wand out and whispered a shrinking spell. Vincent had felt the change in the air and knew things would never be the same again. Vincent would swear under veritaserum that Ronald Weasley had been completely unaware of who he had helped. He was sure, had the redhead known, the curses would have flown fast and furious. With an absent-minded wave, the redhead had vanished and his friend had stared after him with the saddest look that Vincent was sure he would ever see. It was the look of one who had seen his dream and had it snatched away.

"Vince?" The sleepy mutter made him grin even as he responded.

"Who else?"

"Professor Snape was looking for you. Wanted to see where we all were. He said you weren't in the castle."

"Come to the common room with me. I have some things to tell you." He kept his tone even, calm and gentle, but his blood ran cold. He hadn't been in the castle and their housemates were out to get them! He forced the panic away.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

Seeing with the Heart

Disclaimers: not mine! For long notes, see Pro.

Feedback of all kinds, including constructive in nature welcome, flames will be treated accordingly.

The prejudice so obvious in the books has always bothered me. Not all Slytherins are Evil and not all Gryfindor's are good. It's just notstatisticly possible!

Please be aware that while this is a romance and has both het and slash; at heart, it is a story of growing up and growing past expectations and childhood beliefs.

Chapter 2: January 3rd

Morning, Gryffindor Tower

They were sitting in the common room, the squashy arm chairs not as comfortable as they normally would be. The entire House was in shock. Ron had his arms wrapped around his sister as though his mere presence could keep her safe. Dean sat with Lavender Brown, whose face was white as parchment. Seamus sat with his arms around a still weeping Hermione. Colin Creevy sat with another of his year-mates, Mildred Holestead. Earlier the girl had shared how her father had been killed by the Cruciatus curse in front of her when she had been seven. Harry sat next to Ron, a terrible look on his face.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron gave his friend an anxious look. It seamed that every year they had to deal with one disaster or another. Up until Neville's run-in with Malfoy, their sixth year had been relatively quiet. Ron had a feeling that was about to end.

"Do you know what that means? That Neville was placed under the Cruciatus curse? It means that they don't care anymore who might know what. It was a statement. I'm sure of that. It means that there is no more hiding! It means that we are at war!"

Hermione usually was the strong one, the one with all of the answers but this time she had none. There was no magical cure to fix Neville up. She would never forget finding him. He had been huddled next to the Fat Lady. He had looked half dead. She knew he wasn't, had seen his chest rise and fall, but the slack expression he had worn would not give her peace. "Oh god!" Hermione mumbled to herself.

Seamus was murmuring to her, his fingers running through her hair. It helped. It made some of the panic ebb away. In Seamus' arms she didn't have to be strong.

"He was always willing to stand up for people." Mildred's voice fell softly into the room. "I remember, one night, he was in that potions group with me where all we inept people go to practice our lowly skills to make sure we don't kill someone." Her voice eerily sounded like Snape to the others and for some reason it began to lesson the tension. Ron even managed a snicker. "One of the Slytherins began picking on me. The transformation was unbelievable. I know that he must be brave. I mean he's in our House but he just got this look in his eyes. It wasn't mean, just determined. Then he says, you need to leave her alone because Professor Snape might not punish you, but the Headmaster will. Then Zabini pulls out his wand and starts to chant and Neville just calls it right out of his hand. Then he walks right up to Snape and hands it over.

The group was leaning forward at this point, tiny grins and chuckles escaping them. Hermione had finally stopped weeping and was wiping at her eyes.

"Snape was gob smacked. I could see that. He sort of stared at Neville like he'd never seen him before. I wish you could have all seen Neville! He just stood there as if he had not a care in the world. Professor Snape, he says. I really think you should keep this. Mr. Zabini doesn't quite seem to have control of It. He then pulls his own wand and holds it out. ` And here's my wand as well. I used it when I was not supposed to.` Snape glared over at Zabini and took his wand but let Neville keep his. You know, I was looking up and Snape had the strangest look. It was kind of sad but then he got the same sort of determined look Neville had been wearing and gave him points, for quick action, no less."

The group got misty all over again. Then Ron spoke, "I remember when we started the defense group. Every one was so determined but no one more than Nev. I would find him..." The time slipped forward as the group swapped stories until it was time for breakfast.

--------------------

Medical wing.

Poppy Pomfrey had never felt so helpless. She watched the young man in the bed convulse and shake. His skin was drenched in sweat and clammy to the touch. With a soft cloth she did her best to wipe him down. Most medi-witches and wizards would have used magic but Poppy believed in the power of touch.

She was a fierce proponent of hands-on healing. It created a type of bond between healer and patient which transcended that of friendship. Touch and voice, Poppy believed, were the key when magic was useless. She believed this especially true when the Unforgivables were involved. Poppy did not have much practical knowledge of the Unforgivables. She had a lot of theories and ideas but they were untested. It broke her heart that she was testing them out on a child.

She knew that she was doing all she could. She sat with him and held his hand. Most thought her brusque manner was cold but the truth was that she couldn't allow herself to get attached to her patients. It would be impossible for her to carry out her duties if she did. Especially in a case like this.

This boy had always been different. He tried so hard to fit in but he never quite reacted to things as others did.

She knew and had been friends with Neville's grandmother and, while she had respected her, Poppy had always thought her unfit to raise children. Coldness had grown around Augusta longbottom after Frank and Alice had been committed to St. Mungo's. She had been left with the care of a child she obviously had not wanted. The lack of emotional support had shown in the uncoordinated disaster prone boy. She stroked the sweat soaked hair and hummed a lullaby her own mother had sung to her.

--------------------

Headmaster's office...

"Well Mr. Malfoy, what have you to say for yourself? Your actions this night are reprehensible. Give me one reason why I should not call the Ministry and have you taken to Azkaban?" Albus hid the hope that maybe the boy had been under Imperious.

Insane sounding laughter was the only reply.

"He has the Mark, Albus." Severus found it almost impossible to hide the guilt at not being able to save Draco from the Destiny Lucius had created for him. "What shall we do with him. We obviously cannot let him go, not after what he's done, but," and Severus' voice cracked, "I won't kill him."

For once, the blue eyes were not twinkling. "No, of course we won't." The unspoken thought, # not at this time,# hung in the air between them.

"I say we keep him here. I think for now he should sleep. We'll put him in one of the Null Zones so that he doesn't have access to his powers. Then, you and I shall go to breakfast and announce the tragic events of last evening to the school."

Snape prowled the room with all the ferocity of a tiger. "You're a manipulative bastard, headmaster."

"Yes, I am." Albus countered the anger with a twinkle.

"I think I'll go have a chat with my House. I wouldn't want them to be surprised."

"That would be a tragedy, Potion Master Snape."

He didn't bother to hide the tiny grin Albus' teasing caused. War was nasty business and humor had always been rare in his life.

***

Moments later: Slytherin common room

"Ms. Parkinson, I am waiting. Mr.

Zabini?" Snape wore such a look of menace that the two most disobedient students, aside from Malfoy, scurried to do his bidding. He sighed sorrowfully. He wondered if there was any one he would be able to save from this batch. He looked at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and blinked. For the briefest moment he saw intelligence and humor on both faces.

Throughout their years at Hogwarts, he had wondered about the two boys. It was unfathomable that people, as stupid as they supposedly were, would make it through the difficult OWLs. There really was no way to cheat. Each year was given a different set of exams and large portions of the exams were given on a one on one basis. He decided to call the boys into his office and have a chat with them.

"I'm so glad you have all decided to join me. I am here to tell you that Mr. Malfoy has been expelled. He performed the Cruciatus curse on a student from Gryffindor House. The student is in the hospital wing." He took a deep breath and silently apologized to Frank and Alice for the millionth time in the past five and a half years. "He may not live. He is in what appears to be a coma." He watched with disgust as the majority of older students and even some of the younger ones clapped. He took note of the ones who didn't and forced himself not to gape like a fish.

"I tell you this," he spoke coldly and overrode the jubilant feeling that appeared to have claimed his House, "Because if I learn that any of you helped Malfoy, or are in any way trying to harm each other or some one from another House, I will personally expel you."

"Our Lord has returned! Professor, I cannot believe that you would support the Mudblood lovers. It's not to be endured that such a brilliant pure blood would sully himself..."

"Ms. Parkinson. I will not listen to this trash any longer." He didn't bother to correct her impression that he was a pureblood; instead, he gave her what she would most probably take to be a conspiratorial glance, though it would send most others running in terror. He watched in horror as her eyes turned misty with desire. He would kill VOLDEMORT himself.

"My apologies, professor."

"Now! I will be speaking to some of you on an individual basis. I will not give Dumbledore anymore cause to pick on this House. I also know that some of you are more volatile than others. I shall see you all at breakfast," and with a swish of his robe, he was gone. The stunned silence lasted for several moments.

--------------------

The Great Hall

Breakfast was a very odd affair for the students, on their first day back from winter holidays at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a start, when the students entered the Great Hall the head table, where the staff sat, was full to overflowing. Every professor who taught at Hogwarts was there. This included the ghost, Professor Binns who taught History of Magic, the Divination instructor Sybill Trelawney and the centaur Firenze. Another oddity was that there was no food on the table. There were only pots of tea and coffee, water and the various juices that the students drank.

On the whole, it was a conversation starter. When the headmaster rose, all eyes immediately went to him. He wore a somber expression, the ever-present twinkle missing.

"I see you are all wondering why there is no breakfast. Do feel free to drink up. You are also probably wondering why your Heads of House were so insistent that you come to the Great Hall this morning." He paused allowing his words to sink in and giving speculation just a moment to begin.

"Well," his voice snapped out like a whip, quelling every bit of conversation. "A terrible thing has happened. One of your fellow students was attacked last night by another of your fellow students. I am extremely disappointed that such a thing would happen here. I am also very concerned for your safety." As the headmaster spoke, all heads were turning to see if they could figure out who was missing. Everyone realized that Draco Malfoy was not present. After all, Malfoy had attracted attention like honey called bees. His absence quickly became the topic of conversation. A much smaller group of people noticed that Neville Longbottom was also missing. They looked at the solemn Gryffindor table and understood that the two absences were probably connected.

Pamona Sprout was more than saddened. Neville would be the most amazing Herbologist in centuries. She glared at Severus Snape and, to her shock, he bowed his head.

"I see you are all looking around you. I will spare you the strain. Neville Longbottom was attacked by Draco Malfoy." He gave the uproar time to die down. "He was placed under the Cruciatus curse for an unknown period of time. For those of you wondering, he is extremely unwell. He may not make it. He is currently in some sort of coma. Madam Pomfrey has asked that friends of his feel free to stop by. She hopes that hearing familiar voices may help him find his way home.

"I assure you that steps have been taken to protect you."

Just then the doors banged open.

"Ah, Alastor so good of you to make it." After that brief aside he turned back to the stunned students.

"Mr. Moody has volunteered not only to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts but also to place further security measures around campus. Professor Kelton has had a family emergency and was unable to return. You needn't worry, there will be no dementers this year. There will, however, be security guards." A group of figures slipped in behind Moody. "They will be stationed throughout the school and outside the common rooms. Anyone caught out after curfew will be severely punished."

His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor table. "Now, do try to eat. Classes will resume as normal." The food slowly appeared on the tables as if even the house elves were shocked by the news.

--------------------

Slytherin Table...

Gregory Goyle looked around the Great Hall, as the headmaster spoke, and sighed in relief as he spotted a redhead sitting amongst the Gryffindor crowd. He drank his fill of the lanky frame. Not so lanky, he suddenly realized. Quidditch had given Ron muscles and the redhead had slowly grown into his body over the years. Greg ached, as ever, to taste the soft skin and hard muscles. He lost himself in imagining Ron coming to him and asking to talk. The nudge slowly brought him back to Earth.

"Will you stop that? He's glaring over here. Oh, don't do that! You're grinning. Why me?" Vincent sighed, exasperated with his friend. He was tired. Neither of them had slept. They had resolved to talk with Snape one way or another. The fact that Malfoy was not going to be a problem made things easier. Although they would have to deal with Zabini and Parkinson.

A figure rose from the Gryffindor table and stalked across the room. He looked like he was ready to do murder. Vincent smothered the vicious swearing he wanted to do.

"Go to hell, Weasley!" He snapped before Greg could throw himself at the boy. To his horror, Weasley ignored him and got in Greg's face.

"What are you staring at, you-"

"Ron!" It was Granger with Potter and Vincent had never been so happy to see them.

"Just come on. You know Snape will be here in a minute to take points." They dragged him off still mumbling.

"It's hopeless, huh? He'll never see me."

"Sure he will! Things are going to be different now." Vincent spoke quietly. It appeared to help and Greg slumped into his seat.

--------------------

Gryffindor table...

"What was he staring at?" Ron exploded even before they sat down.

"Maybe he likes you," Seamus laughed and, in one of those rare moments of utter silence that sometimes happen, Ron's

"Oh god! Do you think... oh, how disgusting! He's so, so horrible and stupid and oh, I want my mummy," set the entire table off again.

All but Hermione and Mildred, who were watching and caught the devastated look that flickered over the Slytherin's face.

--------------------

Head table.

"That needs to stop." Albus Dumbledore rarely got angry, but he was angry now. "Severus, Rubeus, I want each of you to assign a final project for the year and to pair Gryffindors and Slytherins together."

The two chosen exchanged grins. "It's already done, headmaster. Got them all split up and all. Just happens kids don't know it yet." Hagrid continued to grin.

"That is frightening," murmured Minerva McGonagal to the headmaster, who nodded and wondered idly if someone would finally give him a nice pair of socks when he retired.

"I need to see to Mr. Goyle. I think he truly does have a crush on Ronald Weasley." Snape was already rising before the words had left his lips. Dumbledore and McGonagall acknowledged his words with serious nods.

--------------------

Greg left as quickly as he could. He had Potions but he wouldn't go to class. He knew Vince would worry but it couldn't be helped. He knew he wasn't very smart or very good looking but he wasn't horrible. Was he? He fought the tears and looked around. Seeing no one, he ran as fast as he could. When the floor shifted beneath him, he welcomed it.

He found himself in the dungeons and simply stared. In front of him were two lifelike statues one of Godric Gryffindor and the other of Salazar Slytherin; they seemed to be carved out of two slabs of Marble. He'd never seen sculptures look so life like.

"Hello." The voice spoke hesitantly in his head.

"Who are you?"

"Salazar Slytherin. I don't have much control over this form of communication as yet but I'm working on it. You're another one of mine? That's good. Godric hasn't found his or they haven't found him. Don't know what good control of the castle does us if we can't even get three lousy couples together. Who is it from his house, anyway? It's been bloody ages!" The words trailed off into mumbling in his head.

"What?" He mentally recoiled from the voice. Salazar Slytherin indeed. It was probably a nasty trick someone was playing on him.

How dimwitted could the child be? "No trick, Mr. Goyle. Who are you in love with?"

What would it hurt, Greg thought to himself. "His name is Ron Weasley, he's a Gryffindor. I love him, but he doesn't see me. He just said I was horrible."

He frowned as he felt tears in his eyes. "What exactly are you talking about, Slytherin?" He tried to infuse his voice with some of Snape's sarcasm. Remembering Vince's story, he wondered, if someone tried to find him, would he not be found in the castle?

"Oh I can't tell you that, but it's on the wall. Your Weasley is very handsome. You've got taste. Oh, and sarcasm does not suit you."

"Vince thinks you don't really hate what the Gryffindors stand for." Greg was good at humoring people, even spirits or whatever this was.

"Well, of course not. Godric and I had a misunderstanding before Rowena and Helga locked us in these forms."

As the being spoke, Greg looked around to see if he could discover some of what was going on. All he saw though were the very life like statues. If he could learn why a spirit being was locked in the form of a statue claiming to be Salazar Slytherin and that Godric Gryffindor was also a statue. Then he could start solving the problem, which would probably mean freeing the beings. He had to give the voice credit. The statues were real enough.

"A misunderstanding?" Even as he spoke, Greg's mind tried to put the puzzle together. The statues looked life-like and were the exact images of the Founders. Could the voice speaking to him truly belong to Salazar Slytherin?

"Well, more like a 30 year war. It got pretty bad. That's probably why the Houses dislike one another so much. It's quite sad."

"What was the misunderstanding about?"

"You should get to class. You're already late."

He felt the familiar pulling sensation of portkeying but was left with the impression if the statue could have blushed, it would have.

***

Greg suddenly found himself outside the Potions classroom. He hesitantly entered and walked towards his seat, only to find Harry Potter sitting there.

"Mr. Goyle, so good of you to join us. Your seat is over there." He looked where the Potions master was pointing and made a tiny sound of distress. He was pointing at a spot right next to Ronald Weasley.

"P-Professor Snape?" Gregory Goyle was unable to move. He felt his feet making the attempt but he was too shocked to find success.

"Now, Mr. Goyle. You are holding up the lesson."

He finally felt himself able to move and staggered over to the indicated seat. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was his worse nightmare and most treasured fantasy in one. It was hell. A subtle version created just for him. Perhaps Voldemort had learned that he would rather die than serve him and this was his punishment? Maybe "Crucio," would come next?

He consoled himself that at least he would be close enough to feel the heat off Ron's body. Oh yes, he thought, torture.

Ron sat in stupefied shock. This was not happening. If he repeated it enough times, he was sure he could force it to be true. For five and a half years, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had been on opposite sides of any class they had together. Now, they were being mixed and matched to serve some strange purpose. He kept an eye on the hulking figure beside him. On occasion, every few seconds or so, his eyes drifted to Hermione Granger and Millicent Bulstrode or to Harry and Crabbe. He shuddered. At least, Harry was nearby. He wondered if his friends would make it out of the class unscathed. He didn't hold out much hope. Maybe he could blow the class room up and they would go up in a blaze of fire. The plaque could read "Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor to the end." Of course, in that case, he would have taken everyone with him. It was better to think of a plan where he was the only one harmed. Maybe he could fix it so that a few Slytherins would go with him. Then his memorial would read, "He sacrificed himself so that his friends could continue to live in freedom." He was certain that he could find a charm to keep the majority of the class safe. He would have to go to the library.

His thoughts drifted off, wondering if Goyle really liked him. That would be hideous. One of Malfoy's lackeys, chasing him all over Hogwarts professing his undying... The rambling thoughts were unceremoniously interrupted by Snape who was looking menacingly down at him and his unwanted partner.

"Mr. Goyle, Mr. Weasley, while I understand that you are not pleased with the arrangements, I expect you to do your work. If you do not, you will find yourselves in detention with me, together." He spun to face the class, a malevolent look on his face. "That goes for all of you!" As he spoke he prowled the room stopping at random desks. "The head master has expressed a desire that there be interhouse comradeship. The burden has been placed upon us professors to insure this happens. You will all cooperate. If you do not, you will not only face the wrath of the instructors," at this he glared at the Slytherins "but the wrath of Headmaster Dumbledore as well." His glare shifted to the Gryffindors.

His pronouncement caused an uproar that took a while to die down. Even when he indiscriminately took points from his own House, the racket continued. It even worsened, as anger from the Slytherins and shock from the Gryffindors gave the noise new volume. Severus Snape was ready to start hexing.

"Silence!" He bellowed, having to use a sonorous charm to be heard.

Ron leaned over and glared at Goyle. "This is all your fault." He hissed under all the racket. "It has to be. You couldn't wait for breakfast to be over; you had to run out like a love sick lunk-head."

Goyle ignored him as the ramble made no sense whatsoever. Ignoring the ruckus around them, he chopped, shredded, diced and poured, despite his trembling hands. The faint scent of apples and cinnamon came to his nose as Ron leaned over to stir.

Ron found a tiny bit of admiration growing and did his best to stamp it out. This was a Slytherin and one of Malfoy's cronies. The fact that he was working amidst the chaos around them was unexpected but should not matter. Ron realized that the other boy hadn't glared at, or pushed, or otherwise attacked him or his friends. He looked different too, but Ron couldn't quite place it. He shoved the thoughts away and stirred.

As quiet was slowly restored, Snape watched the boys in the corner. He kept waiting for one or the other of them to mess up. It didn't happen. The redhead leaned over the brown haired boy and stirred in perfect rhythm. He was so entranced in watching them take turns to chop, dice, and stir, and, in the flawless work they were doing, that he did not pay as much attention to the rest of the class.

--------------------

Harry Potter cursed every oath that popped into his head. He was sitting next to Crabbe and expected to work. Dumbledore must be losing his mind. He found potions difficult at the best of times, but sitting next to a probable Death Eater who could poison him or his friends was terrifying. He had lost points already and it was only the first day back from the winter holidays.

"Well, Potter?" Vincent tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He'd been trying to get Potter's attention for almost a minute. That could be crucial in some potions. Luckily this wasn't one of those.

"What!"

"Are you done chopping the horns?"

"Oh." He absentmindedly picked them up and dropped them into the potion and heard a strangled "No!" Suddenly, Harry found himself being violently shoved out of his chair and blanketed by a firm warm body. He found himself thinking how good it felt that he didn't have to protect that he could be protected instead, as an explosion turned the desk to smithereens and splinters flew around the room.

"Get down!" No one was quite sure who shouted but everyone hit the floor.

Severus waved his wand frantically trying to slow the bits of desk and cauldron as well as globs of potion that were whipping around the room. "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey, now!"

--------------------

Ron tried to move, to push the dead weight off him but couldn't. He swore silently and gave a gigantic heave and was free. He leapt to his feet and glanced down. Goyle was covered in cuts and lacerations and blood, so much blood.

#don't think about that now. #

Ron scanned the room and saw that he was the only one truly mobile. As that realization hit, he nodded over to Snape and headed towards the medical wing, or the nearest staff member. The fire place was currently useless. It was full of potion and desk and who knew what else.

He wished the Magic Community had those Muggle things that you talked into. As he raced at top speed, he mused on the fact that while the Magical Community thought itself superior, in many aspects, the Muggle community was its equal and in some instances surpassed it.

He looked up and down the hall he was running through, hoping beyond hope to see someone. The floor moved beneath him and he swore colorfully. "Not now!" When the moving stopped, he found himself outside the medical wing.

"Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey!" He raised his voice and began wandering through the various rooms calling out desperately.

"What is it?" Questioned the medi-witch as she noticed him.

"There's been an explosion in the Potions class. You have to come right now." And he ran out hoping she was following.

--------------------

He came to with an aching head and was shocked to feel a gentle hand stroking his face. "Why did you do that? Why? You're supposed to hate me." Harry found himself asking the other boy as he woke.

"Potter?" Vincent's voice came out in a croak. "You're the hope of the wizarding world? You bloody pillock what were you thinking? What possessed you to throw those horns in like that?"

Vincent kept his eyes closed because his head ached. It throbbed in time with his words. He was actually afraid to open his eyes for fear of what he would see. The gentle hand continued to stroke the side of his face and through his hair.

"You ever thought of letting it grow?" He ignored the questions about the horns because what could he say?

"Guess I can now."

"What do you mean?" Harry felt interest in a Slytherin for the first time ever and was shocked that the world didn't screech to a halt.

Vincent swore to himself. What had he just said? It was difficult to think through the pounding in his head. He drifted on the warmth Potter's touch created.

"About what, Potter?"

"About being able to let your hair grow out."

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it."

"You're bleeding"

"Huh!" Things were slipping in and out of focus. The touch of Potter's hand was the only thing keeping him aware.

"Right there, on your temple, and you have cuts everywhere."

--------------------

Just then the door flew open and Madam Pomfrey came in half a step behind Ron. Severus had given up on cleaning up the mess and allowed it to float around the room. It was currently harmless. He shifted his attention to help those students who were unconscious.

He would look into what had happened later. He would have to discuss it with Moody, a thought that displeased him immensely. The man hated him and that was a feeling Severus was tired of fighting.

--------------------

Ron glanced around the room and saw Harry sitting up. He went to Hermione instead, who was bleeding copiously from a scalp wound. "Mione!" There was a commanding tone to his voice that was rarely heard. She scowled at him and he grinned. "Just checking you were awake. It's bad to sleep with head wounds, you know?"

She shot a sharp glance his way then held out a hand to him. He gratefully grasped it. "I'm all right. It just hurts." Then she did a double take. "You don't have a scratch on you."

He blinked and looked down at himself. Then mumbled something.

"What?" She leaned forward and winced."

"Don't do that!" She snorted.

"Severus, I need your help here." Pomfrey's sharp tone made Ron look over. He saw Goyle laid out on a stretcher. He looked deathly pale. Ron attempted to ignore the sinking sensation in his stomach but couldn't.

He watched as Snape glided to her side. It was difficult for Ron to see, but it looked to him as though Snape was pressing something to Goyle's neck.

"Are you happy now, Weasley?" The hiss caught him completely off guard.

"What are you talking about, Bulstrode?" Ron saw her then half leaning over Hermione's shoulder. Bulstrode was holding a cloth pressed against Hermione's head.

"I'm sure even * you* can tell how badly Greg's hurt!"

He scowled at the insult. He opened his mouth to say something, when her words sank in.

"Hurt?"

"Yes, Weasley. What he sees in you is beyond me."

"Me too." Ron mumbled.

"You mean," spoke Hermione through gritted teeth, "Goyle really has a crush on Ron?" The other girl did not reply.

***

Their discussion was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, "All of you who are hurt but can walk, go to the hospital wing and wait for me. Those of you who are not harmed help those who are! Move!" She snapped, when no one followed her instructions.

The group slowly filed out and towards the hospital wing. To Ron, it appeared that everyone was moving in slow motion. Something felt off about the entire situation. The table he had shared with Goyle should not have been hit that directly by the explosion. They just hadn't been in the direct line of fire. On the other hand, Mione and Bulstrode, continued his analytical mind, had been. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he wanted to find out. Gregory Goyle had saved his life, after all.

--------------------

In the hospital wing, Justin Finch-Fletchley sat next to Neville. He'd always had feelings for the other boy, but had never acted on them. In the way of all Hufflepuffs, he had been loyal to the other boy. He had befriended him and made every attempt to be noticed by the shy Gryffindor and it seemed to have been working. He reached out a hand and laid it on the boy's cheek, stroking gently.

"Neville, I don't know where you've gone but you need to come back. It's been almost twenty-four hours and I'm worried. I'm sorry about your grandmother. I tried to see you, but your uncle, or whoever the bloody hell that was, wouldn't let me."

It hurt him in some indefinable place to see Neville so still. To him, the other boy crackled with a quiet energy that seemed limitless. Now, he lay so still that it was difficult for Justin to stand.

He stroked his friend's cheek. "Hey, I had my parents send me some funny," he leaned forward and whispered, "emails." If his lips lingered a little too long against Neville's ear Justin was beyond caring.

Justin was proud of his Muggle Heritage and reveled in the chance to show it off. Email was a marvel to many wizard born. Neville had fallen in love with the almost instant form of communication. Justin had painstakingly looked for fun and interesting things to show his friend. He ran his fingers repetitively over Neville's face and hair. He did it more to sooth himself, pretty certain that the other boy was not aware of him.

--------------------

Neville floated above his body, and contrary to Justin's thoughts, was completely aware of the sad figure at his bed side. He was stuck above his body, not that he truly wanted to get back - but his parents were gone and so was his gran.

"Oh Justin, I'm so sorry. Some Gryffindor I've turned out to be."

"You are a fine Gryffindor, though whoever decided to name the houses after us must have been slightly mad!" The sultry female voice came from thin air and Neville just blinked. "Who's there?"

"You have no need to know. Just understand that you are safe and needed. When you do, you will be able to return." Neville was once more alone looking down at his physical form and at Justin touching him with such gentleness. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be with the other boy.

--------------------

Justin kept talking about whatever came into his head, until a commotion at the door caught his attention. He turned to see the entirety of the sixth year Gryffindor/ Slytherin Houses trooping in. The majority of them looked as though they'd been through an explosion, and knowing the volatility the groups had when placed in proximity, that was probably what had happened.

The group was supporting each other and he watched with amusement as they separated. The Gryffindor contingent headed his way. They were chattering and motioning wildly. He hoped he wasn't expected to follow the conversation, because it was impossible.

--------------------

Ron's attention was diverted from looking behind him at the figure being brought in via stretcher by a hard nudge. "It's a Slytherin, mate. He'll be fine." He glanced at Seamus and made himself nod in agreement, even if the words the other boy had spoken felt false to him.

Ron forced his attention forward and grinned at the sight which greeted him. Justin was sitting with Neville, holding his hand and stroking his hair. It was adorable. Not that Ron would ever say that aloud. The romantic spirit passed down to him from his father was something that he did his best to hide. He broke away from the others and quickly walked over to Neville and Justin, smiling at the picture they made.

"What's happened now between you all?" Justin's question sounded mostly amused and Ron looked at him intensely before speaking. Something in his eyes must have communicated to Justin the seriousness of what was going on because the other boy leaned forward.

"Later, ok? Basically, there was an explosion and people were hurt." Justin's eyes ran over the redhead and noted the lack of bruises. Ron nodded in acknowledgement of the perusal.

Their strange friendship had begun in fourth year. During the fiasco with the triwizard tournament, Ron's initial fury had turned to depression. Justin had been there for him, not judging and not pushing him one way or another. Ron had been sulking in the library when he had become aware of Justin reading a paper backed book. Curiosity had propelled him over to the other boy. He had discovered a love for mysteries that long afternoon.

Only after the first task, and his reconciliation with Harry, had Ron realized how much of his life was taken up by the other boy. He had found a balance between Harry and the rest of his life, though it had not been easy. Over the following year, he had drawn his groups of friends together and it was now usual to see groups of people from various houses sitting around talking. The hub of the gradual change was Ginny, Harry, Justin, Neville, Terry, Hannah, Hermione and himself. It had been hastened along by the formation of DA. The only house excluded was Slytherin and, until this morning, Ron had encouraged the exclusion. Now, he was unsure of what to do. He was unsure how to fix what was so broken. The words to last year's sorting song disjointedly played through his head as he distractedly stared at some point beyond his friend.

What with Dueling and with Fighting...

Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses were great at that. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

And the clash of friend on friend...

He could never dream of turning on Harry, not really. What madness would cause friends to turn on one another? He found it interesting that the Hat said one thing but History told a tale of dissatisfaction and enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor. A hand drifted to his forehead and rubbed gently. He felt a headache coming on but his thoughts and the song would not quit running through his head.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be...

He wished he could talk to the founders. Maybe he could find a portrait of one or another of the Four. He'd have to go to the library. He had been unable to develop the same love for research and books that Hermione had, but he could do it with the best of them.

Oh know the perils,

Read the signs...

The Warning History shows

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external deadly foes

Ron new that better than most. Every year he had attended Hogwarts something had threatened the school, his friends, the entire Wizarding World. Sometimes the threats came from within the school like in their first and second years but other times the threat had been external, just like the Hat had sung.

We must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within."

Ron felt a chill run through him because he could see that happening very easily, but how could it be stopped. He resolved that it needed to be stopped, but couldn't quite think of how. The rivalries were so ingrained.

--------------------

Harry watched his best friend and wondered what was going on. Every member of the group had been at least banged up in the explosion, but not Ron. Harry noticed his best friend's eyes flickering around the room as though he was waiting to be pounced. He wondered if Ron had been reading those mystery novels again. Then found a traitorous thought entering his brain which asked, if perhaps, Ron had caused the explosion. He fought with the thought, attempting to wrestle it into submission, but it would not quiet down. Despite their friendship he vowed to keep a close eye on Ron. The thought that Ron would join the Death Eaters was terrifying. Just the flicker of thought caused him an almost physical pain, yet he better than anyone, knew that Slytherin did not necessarily equal Death Eater material.

He had found himself more observant since Sirius' death. There was nothing or no one that escaped his notice. At least that was what he tried to tell himself. He was not quite arrogant enough to believe it, but it made him feel better to think that he could watch out for his friends. He had been doing it for over 5 years, and wanted to continue doing it.

Madam Pomfrey called it vigilance. She and the headmaster spoke to him about post traumatic stress. They didn't understand. They couldn't. That was all right though, he would keep watch.

--------------------

Vincent Crabbe sat quietly by his friend, fighting down the fury that was attempting to choke him. That ungrateful Gryffindor. Oh, how he wanted to hate Ronald Weasley, but he couldn't. It wasn't Weasley's fault that Gregg was lying so still, so quiet. He chanted that to himself over and over again, blinking moisture from his eyes. His mind argued back that it was Weasley's fault that he hadn't even glanced over to see if Greg was alive. He ignored the fact that Ronald Weasley had stayed beside Greg until they had reached the Hospital Wing.

He continued blinking the persistent tears away. After all, no one from Slytherin House cried. They didn't! There was no time to feel when one had to plot taking over the world. He snorted at that thought.

He had noticed how the other houses had bonded together. It had been a slow process. Greg, Vincent remembered, had smiled, attributing it to Weasley's charisma. For all Vincent knew, it was true. Whatever the reason, there was not a single Slytherin in the united front the other houses were presenting. Bulstrode had tried to gain admittance, though with the drubbing she had given the Granger girl in their second year, it had been doubtful she would find it. She hadn't and a subtle gloom had descended over the small remnant of Slytherin House trying to remain free of the Death Eaters.

The minority was larger than any one would guess but some were weakening. Slowly, they were being drawn towards the acceptance offered by Voldemort. Vincent couldn't blame them. If not for Greg... He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against his friend's shoulder.

"Please wake up." He murmured quietly, but there was no answer to his quiet plea.

***

Pomfrey watched quietly as the houses separated and wanted to growl. She had never really noticed how excluded Slytherin was from all that went on until today. She watched Finch-Fletchley sit beside the Longbottom boy, with what appeared no intention of moving, the 6th year Gryffindors gathering around him. She watched as the only one to go to Goyle was Crabbe. It appeared that Slytherins were even isolated from each other. The other Slytherins stood quietly, awaiting their turn to be tended.

She briskly walked over to Gregory Goyle and began to gently heal his wounds. She wondered what had possessed the boy to do what he had done. The boy had always appeared to be rather dim and yet, he had made it into Hogwarts which obviously said something in his favor.

"Mr. Crabbe, I need you to move." It took no effort to make her voice soft and gentle because she could see the anguish in Crabbe's eyes as he looked up. He rose from his position next to his friend and stood quietly to one side.

He glanced over at the Gryffindors, and for an instant, he thought about going over there and yelling at them. He wanted to shake them until they saw how they were pushing the Slytherins right into Voldemort's hands.

"Poppy, how is he." The quiet voice made Vincent jump for he had not noticed his Head of House enter the Hospital Wing.

"He'll live, Severus. Things look slightly worse than what they were. He's lost a lot of blood and managed to bump his head." Her lips compressed in anger at those words. She had tended the boy after holidays at home and a knock to the head was not something the child needed.

Snape wanted to growl. The boy got enough abuse at home. As a Death Eater he had turned a blind eye to many things that sickened him over the years. This had been one of the worst. He calmed himself. It would do no one any good if he lost his temper.

"Fine, I have things to take care of. Mr. Crabbe, you are excused from afternoon classes and are free to stay with Mr. Goyle. Poppy, call me if there's any change," and with a flair of his robe he strolled away.

***

Crabbe slumped back down in to his chair. Whenever his friend was hurt, the part he hated the most was waiting. It always seemed to drag. A burst of laughter from the other side of the ward made him want to turn his head. He fought the impulse because he didn't want to show weakness.

He blinked. Hadn't he promised Greg things would change if Malfoy got expelled? He turned his head slightly and saw Potter wave something in the air. He said something that started the laughter up again.

He lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his temples slightly. The pain was unrelenting, but he had taken care of the bleeding with a quietly murmured spell when Pomfrey's back had been turned.

It was Greg that needed the attention. He became aware of a slight sound, looked at his friend and saw glazed eyes trying to focus.

"Greg." He kept his voice just above a whisper not wanting to cause him any pain.

"Vince?" He would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that brought comfort.

# Am I home? What's going on? What's happened now? #

The sound of his name conveyed so much. It asked what the hell? And, where am I?

"There was an explosion in class. You threw yourself over Weasley but were hit by the majority of the shrapnel. If it's any consolation, Weasley doesn't have a scratch. He even stayed with you until we got here."

Greg said nothing for a few seconds. "Vince, what did you just say?"

He chuckled slightly at his friend's question. "Kind of hard to believe, huh?"

"I'm serious. I couldn't follow what you were saying.

"You couldn't follow me." He kept the panic at bay by force of will. He had made it a point to speak slowly and clearly, knowing what bumps to the head could do.

"Greg, what day is it?"

"Don't know. We're at school, right? Shouldn't you be with Malfoy? You should go. He'll be upset and hurt us."

"I'll be right back, ok?" He had made every attempt to keep his face calm but he must have failed because Greg was suddenly grabbing his arm and his eyes held a slightly wild look.

"What happened to me, Vince? I was trying to think about things but I can't. I can't think! Oh Merlin, Vince. What if I can't think anymore? What am I going to do? I can't go home! They'll throw me out. I won't go home."

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. You just woke up."

But Greg had stopped listening to him and was sitting up. He tried getting to his feet. His voice had slowly risen until it carried to where the others were. Suddenly Pomfrey was there and Vince had never been happier to see someone in his life.

"Mr. Goyle, you must calm yourself."

"I can't remember things right. I don't remember some of the spells. They'll make me leave. You don't understand."

"Tonks, go find Severus. I can't leave this child right now."

Crabbe watched as a young woman seemed to materialize out of thin air and ran off towards a fireplace.

"No one will make you leave." The medi-witch soothed, but Vince knew his friend and wasn't certain if anything would calm him.

He growled as he noticed Weasley was making his way towards them and glaring back at someone. He moved between Greg and Weasley.

"This is your fault. He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. He saved your life"

"I know! I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say. I guess I have a lot to think about. I might be dense but I'm not stupid."

"Everyone out!" Pomfrey snapped. "I know you all have classes to get to. You too Justin. Move it."

The group hurriedly left.

--------------------

They walked in a subdued clump through the halls, even Seamus keeping quiet. Ron fell back beside Harry and Justin who had managed to leave side by side.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Won't do any one any good if I pass out. Madam Pomfrey has enough people in the Medical Wing." Justin looked questioningly at the others after his statement, but they looked shell-shocked and didn't answer him.

"Ron?" The redhead shook his head no and wandered off. The sight of a hysterical Gregory Goyle plaguing his thoughts. Hermione walked up beside him and hugged him.

"It makes you reevaluate your beliefs, doesn't it?"

He chuckled in reply and rested his head on her shoulder. Harry joined them and the trio walked to their common room. They couldn't think of food after what they had witnessed.

--------------------

Severus walked silently through the halls. He had put this meeting off for longer than he should have. He should have gone as soon as the children were settled in the hospital wing but he hadn't. He had done some repair work to the classroom and gone through any and all information on Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. He pushed away the voice that called him a failure. He had failed Neville and now his Slytherins, too.

The students who saw him gave him plenty of room. By now, every one knew about the explosion in the potions room and no one wanted to get in his way for fear of losing House points. Severus barely noticed and on the rare occasions when he did, it caused him neither amusement nor despair. He was numb, and happy to be so.

This upcoming confrontation was something he didn't want to take part in, but he would. His Slytherins needed him and he would fight for them. He hadn't been a perfect Head of House by any stretch of the imagination but now he would do what it took, even if it meant confronting someone who felt they could judge him. Someone who had judged him and found him lacking.

***

Alastor Moody sat in a comfortable chair leaning back in a relaxed pose that would fool most people, but he was not relaxed. He couldn't remember what that sensation felt like. He was certain that once, before Voldemort's first terror-filled rise to power he had relaxed. He had known what it was like to have fun and joke with his friends but he couldn't really remember what that felt like. He remembered the moments, could recall and describe the experiences, but could no longer feel the emotions associated with those experiences. It worried him sometimes, his inability to feel things that others who had been through the war were able to feel, but he had no time to really think about what that meant.

They called him Mad-Eye with contempt but used his skills and knowledge. "Bastards," he growled to himself. "Good for nothing scum."

He was as paranoid as people said he was. He laughed softly. "Oh, admit it, Alastor," he murmured to himself, "you're more paranoid than even your worse detractors could ever imagine".

He owed Albus a great deal, but so did many others. He snorted at his line of thought for he knew precisely where they would lead, to Frank, Alice and one Severus Snape. He angrily tried to shove the disturbing thoughts away but they would not be denied. That poor child. Alice and Frank couldn't care for their son. They had never really had the chance to, and now Augusta was gone. He wondered where that left the boy. Alastor had been no kind of uncle but neither had Snape. He figured they were about even in that department.

Snape, fuck it all. He'd watched the man all last year, after being called to Voldemort, during order meetings and his reports. He'd watched with less and less glee as Black and most of the others shunned the man, heard the whispers and became more convinced that were he in Snape's place, he would have told the order to get screwed. He sighed feeling rather lost.

The knock on the door had him reflexively tensing and palming a mini-wand. He turned his magical eye to the door: #think of the Devil.#

"Come in, Snape."

Moody didn't want this. Didn't want to talk with someone who Frank and Alice had loved and considered an honorary uncle to their child. He didn't want to talk to someone who had been and still was a Death Eater, in name, if not thought. If he were completely honest, he didn't want to talk with someone he had obviously misjudged and was now forced to work with. There was no way to avoid this conversation, so he braced himself for whatever the other man might say.

Snape took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked around the room, allowing curiosity to get the better of him for a moment. Moody had become even more paranoid after his experience during the Triwizard Tournament. Snape found himself agreeing with the paranoia and wondering what half the trinkets were supposed to do.

"I've come to discuss the explosion."

"Caused by one of those damned Slytherins." Alastor growled reflexively.

He knew that he was jumping to conclusions. It could have very well been a Gryffindor. He better than anyone understood that betrayal had little to do with house, family, or friends, even though he ignored that fact most of the time. He took one breath then two, reminded himself that seconds before he'd been mentally preparing himself to be fair.

"Not proven, Moody." Snape clenched his fists so as not to reach across and strangle the other man.

"Well? What do you want?" He was rather proud of the fact that he managed not to pout.

Snape took a deep breath. He had to do this. He and Moody had to trust each other if they were to get to the bottom of what had happened. The explosion had been deliberate and had targeted Gregory Goyle, who lay in the Hospital Wing, unconscious. That damned Potter brat had touched it off but the worse that should have happened was a ruined potion and some smoke and an evil stench, not the chaos that had ensued.

"Do you have Veritaserum that you would trust?"

The question was like a punch to the gut for moody, finally destroying any last mistrust on His part. It was bloody frustrating because hating Severus Snape had helped to keep him sane over the years.

Alastor closed his eyes, briefly remembering a time when protection was for everyone, not just for those who could prove their worthiness. Alastor had been burned too often by those he protected to want to protect them any more.

# When you need him the most, he won't let you down. I wish you could see that. The guilt he carries is so huge, old friend.# Frank's words echoed in his head. They had been spoken over a decade and a half ago but they rang with the clarity of the moment.

# I can't, Frank. Gods above and below, I can't!# He replied to the voice in his head as though his friend were alive and well. Yet even as his mind rebelled, it was becoming easier for him to see what his friend had tried to teach. # I don't think I know how to trust any more especially a Death Eater,# but the argument sounded weak, even in his head.

#one who is spying for Albus,# commented a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

# I am going to have to trust the bastard# Alastor's thoughts were very unhappy. Albus would pay. He would find some horrible long ceremony that * just* required the presence of the Headmaster. He grinned to himself.

Severus Snape watched the smile and wondered what could make such a world-weary man wear that expression. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was almost playful. It was the kind of smile Aurors had probably worn when hunting Death Eaters in the first war.

"I do, Snape." He always carried some of the best Veritaserum with him.

"I thought you might. I have a proposition for you. I'll drink it, right now, in front of you. You can ask whatever questions you like as long as I am given the same liberty in the near future."

Even expecting the suggestion hadn't quite prepared him. Without a word, Moody rose wincing at the waves of pain that shot through him.

Snape watched Moody limp across the room. He felt admiration for the man. It was obvious he was in agony, but he moved with the remnants of what once had been poise and grace. The poise, thought Snape was still there.

Moody grabbed two wine glasses and filled them most of the way with a deep red-colored liquid Then added four drops of the truth serum to one of the glasses.

Stupid, he thought to himself. He had no idea what the other man would ask when it became his turn. He carefully balanced the glasses and went back to Snape and held one out.

Then at the last moment, he remembered having read that Snape was one of the rare people that reacted unusually to the Syrum.

"We don't have to do this. We could use Occlumency instead."

They stared at one another for a long moment. then Severus shook his head. With what seemed to be a silent agreement, they drank at the same time.

"Do your worse, Moody!" he snapped the jibe out before the syrum kicked in.

He braced himself for the worse and hoped it would be enough.

"Thought this would be best. We can pretend to be civilized." Moody's tone was surprisingly soft. #for someone who does not have a tipical reaction, prompting is more helpful than tipical questions.#

What to do, to say? Alastor thought quickly feeling more alert and alive than he had in a very long time.

The wine took him back to when Frank and Alice Longbottom had been well and it hurt Snape to think of them. He had failed them so miserably.

"Been thinking about Frank and Alice a lot, you know. That poor child of theirs." As he spoke, Alastor sat and leaned back in his chair. They thought he was mad and undiplomatic, they didn't have a clue. He could be all those things, but had once been the top Auror. Did people think all you had to do for that spot was point your wand and throw hexes?

"Alice loved this stuff and I could never get out of there without having a glass or two." To his shock, Severus found himself reminiscing.

"She would say there was nothing like it to loosen the tongue." Moody smiled slightly. "You know, they trusted you. They would tell us at every meeting you were on our side. Alice was very vocal on your behalf." He chuckled and waited.

"Do you think I would have come here and suggested this without being on your side? Do you think it's easy for me to watch over a House of students whom I can't save, whom people hate? How do you think it feels for me to go into a shop and have people stare at me with contempt, to have some shop owners not sell anything to me?" He lifted the glass and drank deeply, his hand trembling.

Snape rose and stalked around the room, years of repressed anger bubbling forth. The words were just pouring out of him, completely bypassing his brain. A part of him reveled in the freedom of speaking his thoughts to someone. In his hazy thoughts, he remembered vaguely reading somewhere that this wine had been created for the specific purpose of aiding communication.

Well, he thought, I'm communicating. He felt a vicious grin tug at his mouth and couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. Then he scowled fiercely, remembering the conversation he was having.

"I even have to put up with Order members, who should know better glare at me and whisper behind my back. What the bloody hell do you think that's like, Moody? You dare to sit there and judge me, to judge all Slytherins as if we were lower than dirt, but it was I, a Slytherin who got you your precious information." He walked over to where Moody sat and leaned close enough to feel the man's breath against his face, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "I'm doing it now, Moody. How does that make you feel?"

Snape fought the floating sensation that was slowly creeping over him. He had believed that he could deal with the reaction to the truth serum. He was one of the few people who did not react normally to the potion and was used to compensating. In slight despair, he reminded himself to stay in control, to not give into the state of euphoria and brashness that came over him while under its influence.

Moody realized that maybe he had gone too far. The usual amount of veritaseram given was three drops, not four, and he'd put it in a drink with relaxing properties. Now Snape was acting strangely. He had rarely seen the man display emotions and now it was as though all those years of repression were trying to express themselves in one go. He'd know better next time; except that there was something appealing about this Severus Snape.

The sudden harsh pounding on his door made him wince. The timing was atrocious.

His door banged open and Nymphadora Tonks stood panting in the opening. Snape noticed that her hair was black today.

"Severus, that boy woke up, and he's hysterical. You've got to come, right now."

***

Snape got to his feet and walked to Moody's fireplace. He threw in a bit of floo powder and clearly said "Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

"Shit." Moody swore.

"Dora, take this to him." He handed her a tiny vile then downed the rest of his drink.

She gaped at him. She stared down at the antidote in her hand and wondered if her mentor had truly gone round the twist.

"Get moving girl!" His bellow had her following Severus into the floo.

As Severus walked into what appeared to be chaos, he wondered if the day would ever end. Gregory Goyle was curled in a corner with what appeared to be a shield up and no wand in sight. Poppy Pomfrey and Vincent Crabbe were both trying to talk to the obviously distressed boy who appeared only To be focusing on Crabbe. Thankfully, the only other person he could see in the entire ward was Neville.

At least she had made everyone else leave.

"What is going on here?" He made his voice quiet and Poppy walked towards him, seeming to realize that Mr. Crabbe would have better luck calming the other boy.

"He woke up obviously upset. I think there's been some brain damage. I haven't been able to calm him enough to find out though. He's afraid of being thrown out of school."

Severus found himself sighing. "Mr. Goyle." His voice was sharp and brisk and it cut through the hysteria. "Please try and calm yourself."

The young man snarled at him. "No, I can't go back there. He'll kill me. He'll kill me or give me to that. I won't. I will never ever serve Voldemort." He tried to sit up, fleeing being the only clear thought in his head. "I'll die first, do you hear me?" He fell back, the effort of sitting being too great.

"Greg, please." Vince felt hysteria of his own. He'd never seen Greg this upset and, more importantly, he was unsure where the professor's loyalties lay.

Greg heard Vince's voice but he couldn't quite calm down. He couldn't be asked to leave.

"I will protect you."

"Lier! I know you serve Voldemort."

"Greg Please," But Vince's words were barely a whisper.

"On my magic do I Severus Snape promise protection to Vincent Crabbbe and Gregory Goyle." The flash of gold that whipped around the three of them was completely unexpected.

Snape could have kicked himself. He had just put his cover at risk. The damned serum was flowing through his system along with the wine, making him act on his impulses. Moody was going to die. There was also the fact that enough sacrifices had been made on the altar of this war. He would not allow These children to become another.

"Will you let Madam Pomfrey examine you?" Snape watched the shield waver and Crabbe's hand slipped through, stroking back the sweat-soaked hair.

"Severus drink this." Tonks panted as if she'd run a race. With an evil glare he complied and she flinched. He was so sexy; it was a bloody shame he was so unfriendly. With a quiet sigh, she backed into a corner until she was unnoticed.

"Please, Greg, I'll stay right here." The shield dropped the rest of the way and Goyle fell unconscious.

--------------------

Moody sat in his rooms after Snape left, wanting to brood but he couldn't quite work up the level of negativity needed. "Albus is going to kill me." Alastor mumbled.

He started to down the rest of his drink then grabbed both glasses and through them at the wall. He called a different bottle and glass and had himself a drink. He rose to his feet to fire call Albus. He wasn't one to avoid a mistake, but when he reached for the powder to call, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He slumped back into his chair for a long thinking session

--------------------

Albus sat in his office considering what to do with Draco Malfoy. Denying the child his power was one thing but he knew that students went to the Null section of the castle to use the computers and other Muggle technology that didn't work reliably in the rest of the castle. He was startled when a voice called him from the fire. He turned to see one of the healers from St. Mungo's staring at him.

"What's happened?" He was concerned that someone had been hurt or died without him knowing about it.

The woman in the fire had a weary look to her. "The Longbottoms have died."

Albus stared in horrified shock. He had always hoped that somehow, someday, they would wake and be fine.

"I see. What were the circumstances?"

"They were sleeping and just never woke."

"Thank you." Albus cut the fire call, heart sinking. Now he had an orphaned child to add to the one he was holding hostage. Not that Neville's parents had been able to be parents but they had been alive.

Grabbing a pinch of powder, he threw it into the fire "Deputy Head Mistress."

Minerva's exhausted face was suddenly in front of him.

"What is it, Albus?"

"Pop in here, please."

She gave him a long, hard look before nodding and disappearing. Moments later she stepped through the fire.

Albus grabbed a bottle of very potent whiskey, poured two glasses and downed his before handing Minerva hers. Then he poured himself another and sat back. He couldn't work up amusement at the widening of her eyes.

"Albus, what has happened!" She hadn't seen him drink since the horrible day the Longbottoms had been attacked and Moody had been taken out of field work.

"The Longbottoms are dead, Minerva. They won't be waking up. I always hoped," he took a small sip of his drink, "that one day Frank and Alice would wake."

Minerva wasn't much of a drinker but she downed her drink and reached for the bottle to have another.

"We have to tell Alastor and Severus," commented Albus as his trembling hand refilled their glasses.

"We'll need quite a lot of drinks before we do that," was the murmured reply. They sat drinking until a voice from the fireplace had them jumping.

--------------------

History of Magic was the class where no one paid much attention. To Ron, not paying attention had become an art form. He sat, a smidgen of his attention focused on the droning teacher and the rest focused on the events of the day. A sharp jab to his ribs forced his attention back to his notes.

He sighed as he saw the picture that got clearer with every doodle session. It had begun over the summer. Whenever his mind was distracted he would begin doodling. At first, he had ignored it. He figured it was just because of the shock his mind and body had been through at the Department of Mysteries.

He had decided something needed to be done the day his mum's kitchen table was covered with abstract figures. He had tried every removal charm he knew. Once he had calmed down he had taken soap and a rag and set to cleaning. It had come off but Ron had been very frightened.

With a trembling hand, he had written Hermione to explain what was happening. Her reply had not been comforting.

^^^^^ Oh, it's probably another aspect to your magic. I'm sending along some books, Ron. It will do you good to read them. They discuss the theoretical aspects as well as some practical advice. You simply cannot doodle on everything. From what I have read, it is your skill at strategy trying to tell you something. You should really pay attention.

The letter had gone on for pages. With nothing useful and many theories. He * had* read the books. All four thick tomes, cover to cover. He had practiced the meditation exercises that were to help him gain conscious control.

No one had noticed his change in behavior until the day he had doodled all over one of Ginny's assignments. It was then he realized that some of the doodles were becoming figures. He had recognized Harry and himself, Neville and Cho. They had been perfect little miniatures. He had grinned in slight delight, for the moment forgetting how frightened he was of this new ability, until his furious sister had begun yelling at him.

To his immense horror, he had begun to cry like a baby. His mum had come running and he had told her everything. For one of the few times he could remember her attention had been completely focused on him. She had hugged and stroked his hair, her voice gentle and soothing.

Ginny had remained angry for the rest of the day. Then she had come up to him at dinner and thrown her arms around him. She'd told him she loved him and it was just "one stupid assignment."

***

"Come on, mate." He was jolted out of the memories by Harry's hand shaking his shoulder. He reached down to grab his notes but Harry beat him to them.

"You can look later."

He staggered as he rose. "I'm glad this is our last class of the day. I'm so tired."

Harry steered his friend all the way back to the Gryffindor tower and tucked him in. Then he went down to the Gryffindor Common Room, with Ron's bag in tow. He waved Hermione and Ginny over.

Hermione discretely placed a modified silence bubble around them so that she could keep an eye on the room without their conversation being overheard. Ginny shamelessly opened her brother's bag and started rifling through the contents.

"When did the doodling start and has it always left him so drained?"

Ginny shook her head. "The first time I Remember seeing anything like this was over the summer. The more detail he gets into them, the more tired he is after. I think he's kept everything." Then her eyes widened and she jumped up, slipping out of the bubble and running up the girl's staircase.

"What do you think that was all about, Mione?"

"We'll find out. Let's look at what he drew today."

"They really are becoming drawings. It's not just doodling any more." Harry snatched the day's notes out of her hand.

"This one doesn't make sense on its own." Harry stared at the detailed Goyle figure.

Hermione tilted it so she could look as well. "It could just be from the events of the day."

"It could, but I don't think so."

Just then Ginny skidded back into the common room and walked sedately to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. She held a slightly wrinkled sheet of parchment in her hand and showed it to them. It was the image of a single figure that took up the entire page.

"Do you recognize who this is, Gin," questioned Hermione intently.

"I recognize the person, but I can't put a name to her." She frowned in concentration.

"What we need is to organize all of these into some sort of order so that we can trace the progression. We'll probably need help. There's a spell we can use but we've got to keep it contained."

"Why?"

"Because, Harry, we know the majority of these are in Gryffindor tower but we don't know where or if some of them have been misplaced throughout the castle."

She pulled her wand out of her robe and made a complicated gesture. "There. I've begun to set the spell. This is normally used if a large number of things need to be found and organized, like books or something." Harry snickered and she playfully swatted him with one of Ron's note books.

"I need to go to dinner and keep an eye on the kids."

Harry nodded and didn't tease her. The day had been stressful enough and she took her prefect duties very seriously. "I'll stay with Ron."

Her reply was a nod even as she gathered up Ron's things and placed them back in his bag. She waved the silence bubble away with her wand and left. Ginny caught Mildred Holestead's eye from across the room and joined her. Suddenly alone, Harry found he was extremely tired. He got up and went up to his dorm. He would just rest a little while. Then he would get up and do homework and make certain Ron ate.

--------------------

In the Hospital Wing, Vincent Crabbe kept vigil at his friend's bedside. After Snape's visit, Greg had awakened calmer but still frightened and his memory was still patchy.

"Vince?"

"BULSTRODE," He snapped in reply, "You startled me."

"I'm sorry. No change?"

He shook his head and kept the tears at bay.

"Snape has promised to protect any one who-" she shrugged.

"That's one bit of good news in this mess.

Ron was tired of tossing and turning. He had missed dinner having slept right through it. He hadn't even woken for homework though he vaguely remembered Harry trying to get him up.

Ron took slow even breaths counting down from 100. He had heard that was one way of courting sleep, but it wasn't working. Instead of the numbers running down, he could see a huge chessboard with him and his friends on one side and Voldemort and the Death Eaters on the other; the Night time version of his doodling. He whimpered quietly. This was ridiculous. Now the images that were forming so easily on paper were following him into his hobbies. This most recent manifestation of his magic, as Hermione referred to it, had begun after Halloween.

He had always seen Crabbe and Goyle standing with Voldemort but after the events of today they stood in the middle of the board. The goyle figure was watching him with a sorrowful look. That should be important but for the moment, he didn't want to think why.

Ron growled to himself. One thing he * did * know was that he would get no peace unless he went to check on the cursed Slytherin who had woken hysterical and babbling about not being able to think right. And he had to do his homework.

This entire thing was crazy. His life was slipping out of his control and he had no idea how to get it back.

He thought of sneaking off with Harry's cloak but only for a moment. Harry had been a bit strange since Sirius' death, not that Ron blamed him but he didn't think sneaking out with the cloak would inspire trust in him. Harry had been looking at everyone as a threat. The looks had been discrete but Harry and Ron had been best friends for years. He wouldn't put that at risk for anything.

Ron grinned, mischief dancing in his eyes as an idea came to him. It had been a while since they had gone adventuring. He pushed from his mind the fact that most of those times had lead to disastrous situations.

He quietly slipped out of bed and walked over to Harry's. He sighed in exasperation as he watched his friend twitch. Harry was apparently having a nightmare weather it was Voldemort inspired or not didn't matter. Ron decided to wake Him. His friend had resumed the Occlumency lessens with Professor Snape but he wasn't perfect at it. After Sirius, death Harry had applied himself with vigor. Apparently, even Snape had been impressed.

He got his wand and murmured a quiet Finite to end whatever charms Harry had placed around his bed Then leaned over and began whispering into Harry's ear. He didn't touch for fear of Harry reacting badly. One time, Ron had made the mistake of patting Harry's shoulder and had been flung across the room. He vowed he would try to avoid such events in the future. Harry had reacted badly to Ron's bruises. The tiny whimpers tugged at Ron's heart and he redoubled his efforts to wake his friend.

"Harry, come on mate. Wake up. You're safe. It's a dream."

Slowly, the words began to penetrate the nightmare.

"Ron? Is that you?" The words were slurred by sleep but distinct enough.

"Yeah, alright, mate""

"I was dreaming with the Department of Mysteries."

Ron wordlessly hugged his friend, rubbing gentle circles over his back. He sighed as Harry relaxed into him. Several moments went by before Harry spoke.

"I know you didn't wake me up because I was having a bad dream. You couldn't have known that I was having one."

Ron snorted but spoke quietly, very aware of his roommates sleeping nearby. "I can't sleep. I have to go see him or I'll get no peace!"

"What? Ron, you want to go see a Slytherin?" Harry snickered trying to keep his voice down.

"He saved my life. Harry, they wanted to hit where I was sitting."

"Or, where he was sitting," Harry murmured.

"W-what? But Harry, he was late for class," Ron's words had steadily risen until by the end he was all but yelling.

He slammed a hand over his mouth and froze hoping their roommates didn't wake.

"Let's go to the Common Room." Harry said, feeling this conversation needed to be had in a place where they could talk.

"Snacks," Ron asked.

Harry nodded realizing suddenly just how hungry he was.

The boys disentangled themselves and Harry opened his trunk and got his invisibility cloak. Ron slipped back to his bed and popped his trunk open. He grabbed a small satchel and headed out of the dorm room.

--------------------

They sat together on one of the arm chairs and Ron whispered a couple of charms with a wave of his wand. The satchel expanded.

"How much of this stuff are we gunna eat."

"Couple sandwiches and some crisps and some of your mum's cake?" Harry shot him a puppy dog look and Ron snickered.

"Want some juice too?" Harry nodded.

Ron distributed the stuff between them then spoke a couple of charms to keep the food fresh and shrunk the satchel again.

He smiled because he felt that he had come along way from the boy who had been ashamed of bringing his mum's food on the train with him. The fact that Harry had not had anyone to care for him had slowly brought Ron to the realization that his family was a gift. Now, though he still loved eating from the cart on the train, he ate his mum's food too, though more often than not, he and Harry ate the food at night while they talked. His mum had gone a bit overboard, probably because Harry had spent the winter holidays with them.

The boys ate in silence for a few moments. Once the tiredness receded, Harry felt that he needed to bring up Ron's comment about the explosion.

"I don't quite understand what happened. I know Crabbe yanked me down, so I must have done something wrong because he was muttering about it."

"Ron took a bight out of his sandwich before speaking. "Harry, I didn't see what happened, I just know one minute I was stirring and the next I was flung to the floor. When I got up because I realized no one else was capable of doing anything there was stuff flying everywhere. I don't care how bad you messed up it wasn't as bad as Neville's more spectacular mistakes and those never targeted people across the room."

"Ok, so initially, my dumping the horns would have done?"

"Hell if I should know."

The boys exchanged exasperated looks. They would never be good at potions. The preciseness required was often beyond them. They were more prone to immediate action. They needed answers and didn't want to wake their friends.

"For now, let's go to the Hospital Wing. Then, I've got to get back here and do homework."

Harry laughed at Ron's comments. "That you do though it is Friday."

"Think Mione will take pity on me and let me copy?" Harry gave his friend an astonished look and the two cracked up.

"I guess that's a no?"

"Let's go then." Ron sent their garbage away and the boys wrapped themselves in the cloak.

***

It was much harder sneaking through the halls than they were used too. There was indeed someone standing outside Gryffindor tower but a slight noise distracted them and the boys sprinted past. They moved with stealth jumping at shadows. They did not want to face the wrath of the Head Master.

They moved quietly into the room where Goyle was and saw Crabbe sitting next to him.

They listened as the two spoke softly

--------------------

"--Are you thinking, Vince?" The two boys were sitting very close together and it was hard for Ron and Harry to hear them.

"I'm thinking that we have no choices. I don't know what it will take but it does not matter. We can't keep going on like this, Greg. He's hurting you every time you go home and I can't stand it."

"I know! It won't change. I've given up you know? And Slytherin house, They'll just hurt us again."

"We saved Weasley and Potter's lives. It has to mean * something* to the headmaster."

A soft snort was the reply. "I'm tired, Vince, and I don't want to think about it anymore." All Greg could hear was the mocking laughter from breakfast.

"We have to, Greg. We're outcastes in our own house."

"Were we ever anything else? Think, damn it. If it wasn't for that utter prat Malfoy-" he stopped, his entire body going still. Goyle pressed a finger to his friend's lips and leaned forward before continuing.

"We're not alone in here." He fought down the panic that wanted to consume him.

--------------------

The easedroppers exchanged glances and Harry removed the cloak.

"Hey, Goyle. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Ron blushed as he spoke.

"I'm sorry we were listening in but well, you were in the middle of a sentence and," Ron covered the distance between them, "I probably owe you my life. If there's anything I can do?"

"Yes, I want you to train some of the younger Slytherins in defense. Not everyone wants to serve Voldemort, you know." He expected a skeptical look, or a sneer, or something, not the nod of acknowledgement he received.

"Of course, just tell me who."

"Fine. Thank you for stopping in. You can go now." He felt too raw to deal with Ron and warmth that would only ever fleetingly be directed at him.

"I'll come back tomorrow, ok?"

Ron could have slapped himself. He had just agreed to return and visit.

"Yes, do." Crabbe smiled at Ron. "You guys can discuss potions."

Ron nodded, dazed. Discuss potions?"

"Yes Ron. You know we're really bad at potions." He turned a scowl on Harry. The look he received in reply seemed to say, you wanted to come see him.

"You two should go."

"Right, don't want anyone catching us." With that, Harry flung the cloak around them and began to tug Ron away. Ron for his part tried to speed up the process and got them tangled. The resulting "thump" brought Poppy pomfrey at a dead run.

"What is going on in here?"

"Erm, well madam." Greg began quietly, "it was an accident. Vincent, he uh," Greg looked down at the floor.

Poppy found her gaze following the boy's. She sighed.

"Mr. Crabbe, please get off the floor. I would appreciate it if you kept yourself in a chair or a bed."

"I'm sorry, madam pomfrey. I dozed off."

"Well, since I'm here, I may as well take a look at you, Mr. Goyle."

He sighed in frustration but allowed her to poke and prod and wave her wand over him.

"Um-hmm. Yes a week should do it."

"A week! I can't miss classes that long. I really can't. Madam Pomfrey." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'll never catch up."

"You will. Now rest! Mr. Crabbe if you cannot contain yourself I will countermand Severus' orders and send you back to your dorm. Is that clear?"

"Yes, madam Pomfrey!"

With a shake of the head, the medi-whitch walked away.

--------------------

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance and very slowly got to their feet. Ron slipped out of the cloak and gazed down at the young man on the bed. He thought for a moment, a far off look in his eyes.

"What?" The question was asked on a sigh.

"You, you don't want to follow ... Voldemort, do you."

Greg found his eyes drifting closed. "Would anything I say convince you? I've already asked for your help with the younger students."

"I know." Ron's hand drifted over and pressed down on a shoulder. "I really do. It's habit. You need to see that too. I, it's hard to begin to know how to trust you. I owe you my life, wizard's debt."

The flash of anger was unexpected. "You owe me nothing, get, out."

"Ok. I'll come back to see you, ok?"

"Don't bother. Just, please." Greg turned his head away.

Ron looked at Crabbe. "Hey, I'm trying, ok?" But he was unsure of why.

"Just go, Weasley. This time it was Crabbe who spoke and Ron finally slipped back under the cloak.

The attempt to leave this time was successful and quiet. The two boys made their way towards the tower. They were both too lost in thought to talk or to pay much attention to what was going on around them.

If they had, they might have noticed the group of students stealthily moving through the halls and the group of people stalking them. If they had, then the sudden shift in location would not have been so shocking. As it was, the two ended up sprawled on their behinds.

--------------------

It was the sound of laughter that got them to finally focus on what was going on around them. What they saw, was nothing they could have expected.

"Who?"

"What?"

Ron and Harry spoke at the same time.

"Brilliant! I've got the two of you at once. You've got to hurry up and get on with the buggering, boys." The amused look suddenly turned sorrow filled. "I've got a great deal to make up to Salazar. He might never forgive me at this rate."

"'scuse me." Ron's voice fell into the quiet, "Who are you?"

"Have I got to show the two of you the entire thing, or will telling you be enough to satisfy you?"

"Erm. Uh. Well. If we had a clue of what you were talking about." Harry replied. He was more than used to unusual things happening to him and this didn't surprise him, much.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor. The entire wizarding world is at risk and I need to get out of here. I need your help." a long-suffering sigh followed the words.

Surprisingly, the statement didn't sound as far fetched as it should have to the two boys. Ron just gave him a get on with it look.

"It all started when I was wandering the woods near my home.

The two boys exchanged a look.

"Please go on." Ron mumbled to himself.

"I was just a child."

It was a warm beautiful day and Godric was board. He was always looking for something to do. He was 10 years old, old enough to help out around the shop but momma wouldn't let him. He hadn't meant to break the shelf full of glass items. It had been an accident but momma had said that until he was older and until he could pay attention to what he was doing; he couldn't go into the shop.

He had decided to wander the woods. He became aware of a soft hissing and something that sounded like crying. Poppa would yell at him for going to see but poppa wouldn't know.

He walked towards the sound. He entered a glade with a tiny brook flowing through it. Under one of the trees sat a boy that looked younger than him. In his hand he held a snake and he seemed to be talking with it.

"Hello there." He spoke just above a whisper, not wanting to scare the other boy.

The head snapped up and Godric stared into the most dark lovely eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of night time.

"What do you want?"

"I heard a sound and I came to see what it was."

"You could have been killed or something." The other boy gazed at him with a sad expression.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents. They didn't want me because I can talk to snakes."

"You want to come share my parents?" Godric could think of what to tell his parents later. He didn't want the other boy to be out in the woods all alone.

"What would I have to do?"

"Oh probly help out in the shop. Mother doesn't let me any more."

"Are they going to give you away?"

"No. There was this shelf of glass things. Poppa makes them and I knocked it over and everything broke. We tried to fix it but we couldn't."

"There should be a spell to make things not break ever. Then your parents wouldn't be mad at you."

Godric shot the other boy a dazzling grin. "That's brilliant! Want to help me make one?"

"I guess."

Excited, Godric tugged the smaller boy to his feet. He dragged him all the way home baby snake and all

"Godric, who is your new friend?" The bearded Red-head looked down from a towering height.

"Oh uh, well, papa, you see."

"My parents sent me away and I came to the area near your home. Godric said you might let me stay with you?"

Godric could see his papa softening. He and his papa always liked to help people. Papa just didn't think he should wander the woods alone. That was the bestest part for the young boy.

"You can stay for now. I'll have to talk with Godric's mother.

"He was allowed to stay. He helped me create all kinds of spells."

"Were you lovers?" Ron asked the question softly.

"Very briefly, and in the manor of most people who end up in my house, I screwed it up."

"Look, you have the chance to set us free. I can't force your emotions but if you give that boy a chance, Weasley, I don't think you'll regret it."

"Do we have to uh have sex?" Ron flushed a spectacular red.

"I don't know! I guess that would do it?" But there was an uncertainty in the tone that left a great deal to be desired.

"What exactly has to happen? You were pretty certain about buggering needing to be involved as you so quaintly put it."

"The girls were pretty vague. They were very angry at us. Couple of our kids managed to ruin part of the school. They said something about seeing beyond and Snakes and Lions. They were always cryptic like that."

"Girls? By girls you do Mean Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, right?" Ron asked.

"Well, yes."

If either of the two founders was like Hermione I'm sure it was something totally smart and way beyond us." Harry added glumly.

"Maybe the Slytherins could help?" Ron piped up.

"I mean think about it. If they don't want to serve Voldemort then we should have them figure out how to free the founders."

"Assuming this is true and not some scheme." Harry said harshly.

"Hardly. That idiot is going to get a peace of my mind descendent of Salazar or not."

"Can we go back now? I have to do homework." Ron complained.

"I suppose though it is a Friday night." The thought was a grumpy one.

--------------------

The transition out of the previously unknown area was much smoother than the entrance had been. The two boys found themselves right across from the fat lady. They watched as Hermione quietly murmured the password and disappeared into the Common Room. The boys exchanged confused looks then followed.

"Mione?" Ron's voice had obviously been unexpected.

She spun around and almost fell over. Harry caught her.

"What's going on, Mione?" Ron was too tired to work up any ire at all.

"I went to see Neville."

The two boys exchanged a look and then each took one of her hands. They lead her to the couch and sat her down.

"So" Ron began, "what's up with you and Sceamus?"

That got a scowl, something they felt comfortable with and not the lost look she had been wearing.

"I don't know. It's like, he's growing up." She mumbled; a slight flush tinting her cheeks.

"I liked the world better when everything was Black and White, Good and bad. When I could say there's a Slytherin, bugger has to be bad! Now a Slytherin saved my life. He just covered me like a blanket. I'm not worth that." The last was spoken so softly that Harry and Hermione were very sure they weren't meant to have heard.

Ron was just staring off into the fire place. His eyes held a distant look.

"Ron?" Hermione spoke gently but it still startled him.

"Yeh!"

"I finished your Homework."

He nodded and continued staring at the fireplace. Then the words slowly penetrated the fog he was in.

"You did what?" He turned towards her, his eyes wide and stunned; one hand upraised and his jaw hanging open.

"It was worth it just to see the look on your face." She laughed as she spoke unable to contain herself.

"I'm so lost. I don't think I even know what day it is?" The change of mood was quick and he thought he was still in shock.

"It's the first day of classes after Christmas holiday. You can ... rest tomorrow and Sunday," Hermione said gently.

Ron blinked at her.

"Are you suggesting I don't study this weekend?"

She laughed a bit self-deprecatingly. She knew she was overbearing when it came to studying but Ron was worrying and he'd actually read over the summer without any complaints.

"We're not off to a good start." Ron mumbled. "We already have students in the hospital and everything."

"What's got you worried?" Harry looked at his friend unused to this introspective Ron.

"I wish I new. He looked so defeated, Harry."

"Yeh, I never thought. You know? Crabbe was arguing with me about what a bad hero I am."

"Why?" Ron asked his indignation against all that was Slytherin rising from its semidorment state.

"Had something to do with the potion."

"It wasn't a difficult one." Hermione interjected.

They blinked at her. She sighed and rose from the couch.

"I'll be right back." She went up the girl's staircase and got Ron's homework from her bag.

--------------------

She was rather proud of it. The writing matched perfectly. There wasn't even a trace of magic on the paper.

The best part in her opinion was that every word she wrote was a Ron-type word. His rambling incoherent style was perfectly observed. It just hung together a tad more than usual.

She tiptoed back down the stairs and found the two boys asleep. It was the cutest thing. They really didn't fit on the couch. Ron had grown and how he managed to do that every two weeks or so she'd never know. It just seemed that every time she looked at him he'd filled out a bit more. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he had Giant blood in him. Not that the Weasley's would mind, probably.

She glanced over at the corner where the spell they had activated for dinner was a strange Gray. They needed to find all of Ron's doodles. They just had too. She just didn't think the spell was supposed to be Gray. She'd read it was supposed to be clear. She rubbed a hand over her eyes. She scanned the spell for ill intent, and found nun. She'd deal with it later.

She moved away from the corner, strengthening the "notice me not" charms on it. She sat down across from her two friends. She'd just wait for them to wake up. She unrolled one of the scrolls with Ron's homework to review it. Everything had to be just right.


	4. Chapter 3

Seeing with the heart

Disclaimers: not mine; for full details see prologue.

Comments to: 

Note: I know these first few chapters are slow time wise but after the next one, things will start heating up and time will start moving on. I just want to take the time to show the various relationships that will be developing through the story.

Edit note: I've gone back and ended this chapter at its original ending point as stuff got tact on that didn't need to be there and hadn't even been checked, I'm so sorry about that.!

Enjoy!

#=thoughts

OOOOOOOOOO=seen change

Chapter 3: January Fourth

Hermione was awakened by a soft voice murmuring in her ear. It was to her chagrin becoming a habit for them to fall asleep in the Common Room.

"Wake up beautiful lady."

"Shay?"

"Who else?" He stroked her cheek.

"Look." She pointed across from her and he snapped a picture.

Sometime after Halloween, he had started to carry a camera around. Apparently the shots he took helped Dean with his drawings.

Ginny stumbled down the stairs with Mildred. The two girls flung themselves on the floor.

"Wake up you two!" Ginny sang out from her prone position.

Ron leaped up tossing Harry to the floor. Shouting, "Rutty hell! What's going on, Gin?!"

There was a beat of utter silence then nervous laughter that quickly turned genuine as Ron played the moment up for his friends by giving his sister a menacing glare and shouting down at her in what appeared to be a fit of typical Weasley temper. That was how the rest of Gryffindor House found the group.

OOOOOOOOO

The older students made certain the younger ones were shepherded to the Great Hall and the younger ones still learning their way around allowed themselves to be guided. They enjoyed their breakfast, not truly aware of the undercurrents; the momentary levity from their older classmates making any lingering concerns melt away. The fifth through seventh years slowly quieted.

Ron stared, unseeing, at the platters of food in front of him. His sister placed food in front of him and nudged him. He looked down at the table and sighed.

He'd been drawing with a quill. The design looked abstract. It showed an octagon with various shapes grouped around sections of the overall design. He scowled fiercely at it.

"Eat Ron, or I'll write mum."

The words propelled Ron into grabbing the nearest bit of food, with his fingers, and stuffing it into his mouth. It happened to be egg. Ginny muffled her laughter as did most of Ron's friends. Others weren't so kind. Laughter and pointing fingers had Ron ducking his head.

A feeling of shame swamped him in that instant. Just yesterday, he found it perfectly right and natural to humiliate someone and that someone hadn't even been behaving like an unmannerly oaf.

"Remind me not to laugh at people any more or make fun of them either." He murmured to the nearest person, who happened to be Dean.

Dean nodded his clever fingers sketching rapidly. Ron huffed out a breath. He knew the scene would be up all over the school soon.

He picked up a fork and ate absent mindedly. He glanced around and realized how empty the room felt. How long had Goyle been watching him? Had he become so used to the gaze that he actually felt lonely without it? Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why hadn't the gaze felt harmful, the way Malfoy's always had? Why was he even thinking about the Slytherin? Hadn't he already done his part? He'd checked up on him and everything.

Hestia flew into the room and dropped a letter next to him. The gentle owl perched on his shoulder. The twins had bought the owl for their parents. Arol had finally been allowed to retire with dignity.

"Does mum want an answer?" The owl seemed to nod.

He took the letter from her with one hand and patted her gently with the other. He set the letter down and handed the owl a slice of ham.

Sighing, he once more picked up the envelope and opened it. With a bit of hesitation he looked down at the single hand written page.

OOOOOOOOOO

Dear Ron,

I hope you're eating. I know you get distracted these days but it's very important to keep up your energy. Please try to stay focused, dear. We've spoken to Albus and he's told us some disturbing news. I don't want you and Ginny going to Hogsmead but I won't forbid it though it pains me, you are growing up in troubled times and you've suffered enough to have some privileges you might not have otherwise. I will ask that you be careful and please Ron, try and think before you act.

Love, Mum

OOOOOOO

Ron gazed down at the note then folded it gently.

"Go be with Pig and Hedwig, Hestia. I'll come find you later. Ok, girl?" With a gentle nip, she left him.

Distractedly, he got up and wandered out of the great hall. He found himself at the Hospital wing. He walked over to Neville.

"Hey. I just wanted to see how you were. Justin misses you and we have the best jokes to show you." He fervently hoped the rest of the year was not spent talking with friends in the Hospital Wing.

"Guess what? Mildred and Ginny are spending time. Didn't think my sister went for the ladies. Go figure! It just shows you don't know people, even if you grew up with them. Did you know Hermione and Seamus are dating? Shouldn't I be upset?" With a shake of his head he walked away.

As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to where the Slithering were. Crabbe was asleep leaning back in a chair. With a flick of his wand, Ron levitated the Slytherin to a bed. Goyle was watching him.

"I told you not to come back."

Ron almost walked away. He started to turn and then couldn't. There was no way he could turn away from that exhausted tone. No one should be that tired and be so alone.

"Yeh, well I needed to see Neville, didn't I? Figured I'd come over."

"Well don't bother."

Ron sighed. He wondered if that would become something he'd do all the time. At least the Slytherin's tone held a bit more spirit.

"Hey look, I was an Arse at breakfast yesterday. I know it, you know it, and the entire school knows it!" Can we just get past it?" Ron almost laughed because he'd never seen anyone look so bewildered.

"Excuse me? You tell the entire Great Hall I'm lower than scum but hey, let's just get past it?" Greg hissed the words trying not to wake Vincent.

A second later, he felt rather alarmed when he saw Ron rub his forehead.

"Are you okay?" A hand reached out against Greg's will and touched Ron's unoccupied fingers.

"Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

The hand that had been soothingly stroking his fingers abruptly stopped and Ron felt a little bereft.

"If it's what you really want, I won't bother you anymore."

Ron felt the smidgen of energy he'd gained leave him and he rose unsteadily to his feet. It would be best if he went back to bed.

"Wait! I'm just having a bad week. I do appreciate you coming by." The words slipped out despite Greg's attempt to hold them in.

"I'll bring notes by. I promise you won't get thrown out of school. I'll help you. Look here's -- um." Ron looked around for his bag.

"Must have left it somewhere." he mumbled.

"What are you looking for?"

"My bag. It was a present from the twins."

"Weasley!"

"Yes."

"Calm down. You probably didn't have it with you, it's Saturday after all."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Ron felt his lips tug into a grin.

The slow smile that served as a reply had a unique effect on the Slytherin's face; it completely transformed the homely features into something softer. He would never be good looking but there was a certain appeal, a sweetness that Ron couldn't deny.

"Shouldn't you be going to meet your friends, or something?"

"Probably, but there's not much hurry. Look, G-Greg I'm really grateful. Let me finish, ok?" he said quickly at the sight of parted lips ready to reply.

"Good, thank you for protecting me."

"I told you, I didn't want your--"

"I know, but I really mean it. I ... didn't want to leave you yesterday but well." He shrugged trying to express house rivalries with the motion.

"Ok, ok! I accept that! Were you serious about training the younger Slytherins?"

"Yes," the word rolled easily and without any struggle off his tongue.

"Can you pass me the quill and parchment on the nightstand?"

As soon as they were handed to him Greg jotted down all the names he could remember. The small effort tired him out more than he thought it should. Ron gently took the parchment and quill away from him and eased him back down to the pillows.

"Rest, I'll drop in on Monday."

After Ron left, Greg sat staring off into space. He'd resolved not to allow Ron to get to him. He'd been doing rather well until the other boy had talked to him like he were a person. He'd even sent him away. Not that Ron had listened; it was the principle of the thing.

People didn't listen to Greg much. Hell with it! He smiled softly and went back to sleep. Ron had held a conversation with him. Things were looking up. They really were.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ron wandered towards the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't alert enough to fly but just sitting there looking up at the sky helped him focus. For once, he hoped no one was about. He didn't want to deal with anyone. It was still early for a Saturday and there was no one about. He walked over to the stands and clambered up to the highest one. Then he lay down and stared up at the clear sky. It was strange to have such good weather during this time of year. He wondered if the dementers had been somehow curbed or if they were just having a lucky break. He pushed away the list of things to do calling his attention and floated in the stillness around him and time slid onward.

OOOOOOOOOO

Harry quietly sat in the library. He was determined to research the founders without involving Hermione if possible. It wasn't that her help wouldn't be appreciated but more the fact that she seemed rather lost -- and the best medicine for that seemed to be Seamus, of all people.

Madam Pinse?" He called quietly. Magic forefend he interrupt anyone studying and there were people studying for OWLS and NEWTS.

The library was never crowded even with an entire house of studious folk.

THE librarian walked quietly over to where he was

"What can I help you with, Mr. Potter."

"I'd like to do some research on the founders for History of Magic but there doesn't seem to be much on the shelves." He tried a sheepish grin. "Are there any resources that aren't commonly used by students?"

"Wait here a moment."

He sat quietly musing on the previous day's events. He did not automatically associate "Slytherin" with "Evil" as most did but he felt constrained by all the prejudice around him. It was wrong and causing more trouble than he thought possible but until yesterday he'd been willing to let it alone and hope for a miracle. It seemed he'd got his miracle because Ron of all people was showing interest in a Slytherin.

Irma pinse moved quietly to a magically hidden section of the library. It was beyond the restricted section in a cubby hidden with many notice-me-not charms and was generally empty. At most, this section held one or two books an enterprising student might need. The last time it had held a large stack of books was when Alastor, Minerva, Poppy, Augusta and she had been looking for spells to gage true intent. They'd taken a blood oath never to share or use the knowledge without the consent of all of them. They'd used it on Tom Riddle and kept an eye on him as much as possible and because of the magic involved they had been unable to warn anyone of the young man's slide into evil. She knew they would never forgive themselves. She new Alastor still couldn't live with what they'd been unable to prevent and that the rest of them coped in different ways. She herself was still at Hogwarts though it tormented her to stay and Minerva forced herself to be religiously fair and... She took a breath and pushed her regrets to a tiny corner of her mind. What ifs wouldn't change the past.

She stared as a stack of no less than 10 books sat quietly awaiting her.

#well, quite interesting. #

She looked at the small ledger and saw H Potter, r Weasley, H Granger, G Goyle, V Crabbe will have access to these texts. Inform all parties to give each book a single tap with their wands, when all use has been made of them.

She shrank them and returned to the main part of the library. She saw the young man lost in thought and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Potter."

"Madam?" He looked up at her and smiled when he saw the stack of books she held in her Hand.

"Thank you! Are there any special instructions for using them?"

They will be needed by several other students. Please make certain to lend them as needed."

"Yes ma'am! Which students?"

"The text will look like something innocuous to those not needing the information." Then thinking better of such vague instructions, she used her wand to create a scrap of parchment with the names.

He reached and took the books from her along with the bit of parchment.

"Thanks again, Madam Pinse." Gently putting the books in his bag, he wandered towards Gryffindor tower.

OOOOOOOOOO

The knock on his door startled Severus Snape. He was involved in trying to put together what the hell had happened in his class to cause such a horrific explosion that he'd turned inward. He stumbled to his feet. He couldn't rest, not now, not after having been called by Voldemort the previous evening, certainly not after having suffered Moodys stare throughout supper. That speculative gleam made him very uncomfortable. The man looked as if he were contemplating something Severus Snape didn't want to be a part of.

Minerva stood at his door. It was obvious she'd been worrying... She held out a bottle of Brandy as an offering and he let her into his sanctuary.

"Severus." Her voice held a gentle note that he generally cringed away from for the simple reason that it meant she was feeling maternal and he wanted none of that, ever.

"How are you holding up, dear?"

"Fine, Minerva. If you could just get Moody to stop staring at me I would be wonderful."

She looked at him. Minerva looked at him all the time but he was rarely subjected to her "teacher" look any more; it was the look that said "I will get what I want right now." She generally did, always had from her students, even the Slytherins.

"Is he staring at you, Severus? I hadn't noticed."

She'd gone to school with Alastor and if he were staring at Severus it probably meant trouble. He hadn't always been Anti Slytherin but the war had damaged her old friend to the point where she didn't recognize him. He'd once been rather roguish allot like Sirius Black but without the undercurrent of malice that had sometimes underscored Black's actions.

"I'm tired, Minerva. I need to speak with Crabbe and Goyle. I have to try and figure out if they saw anything."

"I wish you'd rest some."

"With what time? There's so much to do."

It won't go away, Severus."

"I know."

She leaned forward and brushed a kiss to his forehead. He flushed and she padded his cheek. And sauntered out, leaving the Brandy in his hands. He thought about drinking it and then realized he couldn't, not if he intended to speak with the boys in the hospital wing and it was rather early in the day for booze.

OOOOOOOOOO

The two young men sat quietly, not speaking when Snape entered the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Goyle, how are you feeling?"

"Professor, I'm fine. I'm a bit concerned about classes though. Isn't it possible that you could ask madam Pomfrey to release me?"

He watched the hopeful look on the boys face and gently shook his head. I'll help you catch up but if Madam Pomfrey says you need to stay I will not counterman the order. I'd like to talk to you about yesterday."

"Yes?"

"Can either of you tell me anything unusual that happened?"

"I'm not sure." Crabbe spoke hesitantly.

"It was almost as if the potion was possessed, if that could happen." He smiled deprecatingly at the suggestion.

"Hmm. An interesting supposition."

"Really?"

"Yes." He smiled a little at the shocked look in the boys brown eyes so average in appearance and yet, if one took the time to look, an extraordinary amount of suffering could be seen.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Goyle?"

"It seemed to be targeting myself and Mr. Weasley."

"Severus blinked.

"I'll have to look into that. Are neither of you able to sleep?"

Goyle shook his head in the negative.

"Mr. Crabbe?"

"I rested a bit, sir."

"You will drink this in any case. While you may have rested a small amount, it is obvious by the circles under your eyes that your sleep is troubled."

He took out two tiny viles, each containing one draft of his specialized Dreamless Sleep. He held the viles out to the two boys who hesitated in excepting them.

"This is my own formula. It should protect you from the Nightmares that a typical batch of Dreamless Sleep cannot reach." He watched as relief spread over both faces.

"Thank you." They spoke almost in unison and reaching for the viles they drank down the contents.

Severus, overwhelmed by tenderness gently guided Vincent Crabbe to an empty hospital bed near his friend and pressed him down into the pillows.

"Rest now. I'll check on you both tomorrow," but he didn't leave. He sat with the two late into the afternoon putting off the many things he had to do.

Minerva had a point things weren't going anywhere and this way he could keep watch over the boys and make certain they were safe.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Ron stumbled, tired beyond belief, into the Common Room, Hermione was waiting for him. He gave her a distracted smile and flopped into the space next to her, momentarily too tired to move.

"What's up, Mione." He hoped the words didn't sound as slurred as they did in his head.

"Hey, where have you been all day?"

"Out on the pitch." His eyes slowly drifted closed.

"Ron," she spoke softly.

"MM-hmm?"

"I think. I mean we were all just talking and Jin said one of your drawings looked like someone she'd uh seen but she couldn't remember. It's probably important." She turned sideways to face him.

Her words had started off slow and hesitant but had picked up speed as she continued.

"The thing is, we need to organize them..." She looked everywhere but at him.

"Mione, jus ttell me what you've done, or what yu are doing and what you need me to do, ok?"

He wanted to ask her to stop talking, or at the very least, to slow down so that he could have a hope of understanding what she was going on about. Knowing Hermione, that wouldn't work so he tried directing her instead.

"There's a spell that will organize and find all the drawings in the tower or else where, for that matter."

"Organize them?"

He felt utterly ridiculous; she generally made him feel like that but this conversation seemed to be about him and his new abilities. With a mental effort, he kick started his brain, again.

"We want to try and find the patterns, Ron. There are always patterns. The progression, you know?" She was suddenly more intense than usual, leaning towards him, a hand covering Ron's own.

He sighed. He was pretty certain there was no stopping them, especially considering the fact there were multiple participants and never mind they were * his* images, doodles drawings? He wasn't sure what to call them. She was probably right about the patterns and it would be good to know. Maybe he would be able to get some sleep if he figured it out. Sleep would be so wonderful. He thought he should probably show more interest in the conversation, in the plan but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that.

"We should move it from here. I'm sure you got all kinds of notice me not spells and what not but I'd just like to be sure they're safe, Mione." The words slipped out before he even understood the thought "That no one can steal it."

"That's a good idea! We'll move it up to the boy's dorm. That way you can have it near. It'll be less of a drain."

"Yeh, yeh, ok."

#Less of a drain"# what was she going on about.

Having had enough of the conversation, his mind drifted away from her chatter. He understood that it was important they figure things out. He knew that but it rankled still. He just wanted a little normality at school. Couldn't someone else do it? Just this one little time?

For the moment, it could wait! He'd given his input. They'd do just fine without him. Everyone always did.

He had more pressing matters on his mind. He was used to drifting off, not sleeping and finding random available surfaces covered with doodles. He wasn't used to strange voices in his head. He'd been able to take it in stride at the time. After all, being best friends with The Boy Who Lived meant strange things happened to him.

"Mione? Do you know of any um well uh." He stammered to a stop not quite able to ask what he wanted.

The constant exhaustion he lived with made it all but impossible for him to be tactful or even clear about what he wanted. He wanted her to point him in the right direction. She looked at him. Then she got a speculative gleam in her eye. That look usually meant bad things for whoever the look was aimed at.

"Does this have to do with Goyle?"

"Err, well no and yes, but not really." Good going, he thought disgusted with himself.

She didn't bother to say a word, just looked at him. He took a fortifying breath before he spoke.

"Harry and me had something strange happen to us. We were just minding our business when the castle moved and we found ourselves in this strange place. Kind of dark, you know? It has to be part of the castle but it wasn't an area we'd seen before. Then some bloke started talking to us saying he was Godric Gryffindor and showed us all about the first time he met Slytherin. You know Salazar Slytherin." He stopped for a breath.

She blinked, taken aback by his words. If it had been a less serious situation, he could have laughed or kidded her. It wasn't though, and he felt his nerves stretching like taffy.

"Start from the beginning, Ron."

#Was that a flicker of concern in her eyes?#

He did as she asked.

***

He'd taken it better than she thought he would. His rambling explanation of what had happened to him and Harry was a true shock. How did these things happen to them, all the time? She couldn't understand. When he just did as she asked and began retelling the story, alarm bells started going off. It wasn't like Ron to be this compliant for so very long. There hadn't been a peep, or an argument out of him since their return.

She wondered if anyone else had been getting visitations from Godric Gryffindor, or Salazar Slytherin for that matter. She wondered how she could find out.

When he stopped speaking, she gave him a smile. She tried to hide the concern she felt. This was very different. Her mind started whirring with ideas and concepts.

A spell. It would have to contain tremendous preservation abilities. If this weren't some huge joke, could the founder of Gryffindor house even be sane. Was it possible to be held immobile, without participating in the things around you, knowing people did not even think you existed and maintain any kind of sanity? She wasn't even sure that was possible. She didn't know everything though.

The Wizarding world had given up a great deal of magic, now considered dark, so there was no way to really figure out what was going on. They had to try though. She forced her mind back to the conversation and away from theory fascinating though she found it.

"What exactly did he say to you?"

OOOOOOOOOO

He blinked, exhaustion once more making itself felt.

"What I told you!"

She gave him a long look and touched his cheek.

"Go get some rest, Ron."

"I think I'm too tired to sleep. Is that possible?"

"Try Ron. Put all of this out of your head. We'll figure it out together, somehow."

"We always do, right?" He gave her a hopeful smile then reached out to the nearest surface to steady himself as he rose.

***

Hermione watched as Ron stumbled to his feet and towards the stairs. She felt a little panicky. They had been through a great deal together and he had never looked the way he did now, as if a puff of wind would blow him over.

--------------------

Ginny just missed him. She tried to make it a point of spending a few minutes with Ron every day. She was growing more concerned about him with every day he didn't rest well. Mum and dad hadn't really seemed to notice. She did though, and surprisingly enough, so did the twins.

"What happened?" She gave her friend a long look.

She watched as Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. Then the older girl leaned back. She wriggled around until she was sitting with her legs crossed, feat on the couch. Her back rested against the arm. Ginny shifted her position so that they faced one another.

"Have you seen either of the boys?" There had been a time when she had imagined the four of them double dating, but those days were long gone.

"I'm not sure where Harry's got off too, but I was just talking with Ron. Gin, he looked as if a puff of wind would knock him over." She tuched her friend's hand.

"I know! Since this new power, or whatever it is has appeared he's got more fragile. It frightens me mione. I think that it drains his magic somehow like if we understood better the images would tell us more. Magic doesn't tend to be so wasteful."

"I haven't had time to research this much and its driving me mad." Hermione didn't try to keep the worry out of her tone.

Ginny looked at her friend for a long moment. There were things she understood and didn't know how. Her possession by Tom had changed her. She had to take a chance somewhere. She hadn't spoken up when she had noticed something wrong in her first year and it had caused a mountain of problems.

"Mione, can you feel the stillness in the castle? Like its waiting for sides to be chosen?"

"Yes I think I can and it frightens me a great deal."

"What's happened changes things. We can't keep going around excluding Slytherins."

"I know it! The question is can we get the other houses to see it?"

"The sorting Hat sang almost the exact same song it did last year. That means something! It has to, Hermione!"

She closed her eyes a feeling of tiredness and hopelessness overcoming her.

"There are things I don't tell people, I haven't shared with anyone, Hermione. I think that needs to stop now. I believe I know things that can help."

She gave her friend a wary glance. Everyone understood, but no one discussed that Ginny could not have remained the same girl she'd been after her possession by Voldemort. It was a stupid conspiracy, she'd always thought. Not discussing something didn't fix it, or change it but behaving like ostriches, with heads berried in the sand, made it easier for everyone. People could pretend nothing had changed, it allowed people to feel like everyone had moved on. Hermione had always tried to be there for the younger girl. She'd tried in what she new was an inept way, to let her know they could talk about anything.

"What, Jin?"

"I understand Tom in ways he doesn't understand himself. He is a loner, he doesn't trust anyone. He's obsessive to the point of madness and he's lonely, Hermione. That's the one thing that makes his decisions for him. His loneliness, the fact he doesn't think he needs another way. It's turned to hate. His rage has just about consumed all of the young boy that craved acceptance and love, the boy that saw Hogwarts as his home.

"That's a rather chilling and accurate description of him I'd wager all my OWL's on it. It matches all the tidbits we've managed to put together. For someone who doesn't know love, who has never known kindness; that would be an easy path to take." She trailed off for a moment before speaking again.

"The things we know, that we suspect."

"What things?" The younger girl gave Hermione a piercing stare.

"Lots of things. Nothing's happened this year. Until we came back, it was as if there was no war going on out there!"

"What else, Hermione?"

Hermione talked softly for a long while. She explained about their adventures, bringing them to life, giving them a depth and realism that shook the younger girl.

"There's been a war for years and no one believed." She sighed and got to her feet.

"I need to think, Hermione." With that, she slipped out of the portrait hole.

***

"Tonks?" She called quietly and almost jumped right out of her skin when the medamorphmagus appeared at her side.

"Hey, gin."

"Can we talk?"

"Always! What's bothering you?"

The young aurror folded into a sitting position right outside the Gryffindor common room and tugged her friend next to her. It only took a couple of flicks of her wand before they were invisible and a privacy ward was put up.

"I've been dreaming with him. I see him almost every night, Tonks. He's so angry and bitter and alone. In those dreams, I've seen Professor Dumbledore and the others ignore the obvious signs. I'm left with the feeling no one really had the energy to save one lone Slytherin, not back then."

"And not right now?"

The younger girl nodded.

"We won't let it happen, Gin. We won't let ignorance and bigotry condemn another generation."

Tonks watched the younger girl with slight concern. It sometimes seemed that she was too involved in the life of that young, neglected and lost Tom Riddle; too involved to be objective, to stay clear headed.

The clumsy facade she presented to the worldwas mostly an act. Tonks was very bright, not brilliant but certainly above average in intelligants and she understood what it was like to empathize with the wrong sort, at least well enough to see it in another person. She tried to relax so the youngest of the Weasley's would remain calm.

"Thanks, Tonks. I think I needed to hear that."

"Good, go get some dinner, do a bit of flying and have a good night's rest."

Ginny left her friend who removed the wards, with a quick flick of her wand, deep in thought. She'd made a promise and intended to keep it. She just had to convince her mentor. She could do it if anyone would be able. It would just take time, and energy and creativity, with a hint of mischief. Nymphadora Tonks, "just Tonks please," smiled to herself. She had a lovely, lovely idea!

As Ginny left, comforted by her friend's words, said friend felt the relaxed pose she'd been maintaining become a reality.

"Alastor. I need to speak with you."

Her words were spoken into an ornamental looking tiger clipped to her robe.

"Albus is calling me. Drop by later."

***

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Ron tried to take Hermione's idea to heart but couldn't. His curtains were pulled tight and the view he had painstakingly created of the stars wheeling in the sky mocked his inability to sleep. All the things he had to do ran through his head as he tried to calm his thoughts.

First, He had a letter to write to his mum. Then he wanted to find out if Gryffindor and Slytherin had truly been lovers or if he and Harry were just losing their minds, a distinct possibility with all they'd been through.

It wouldn't be a bad thing if it were true; it would just be unexpected. Same sex couples held an interesting niche in the Wizard World; they were the ones who took in orphans and the unwanted -- children who were anything from squibs to magical children not wanted by their Muggle parents and even those unfortunate enough to be born with or receive a physical or mental wound that could not be magically fixed; an event that happened far more often than anyone would admit.

THERE was also the problem of just how clueless he was when it came to planning research. He could do it with the best of them but didn't like it. That was Hermione's job. At least Hermione would help now. The gleam she got when unleashed on a problem had been there so he new that if information was available she would find it. Something more important to him, why was he interested? Of course, if the Founders could help them, supposing the story was real, they couldn't turn that away. They just couldn't

What must have been ages after he lay down, Ron sat up. He gave in to the inevitable and poked his head out to see an empty room.

His head ached, a constant throb that had been with him since they had found Neville so still. His friends had given him potions but nothing worked well so he lived with a constant pain that slowed his thoughts. Maybe if the ideas would stop crowding his brain he would be able to concentrate -- either on sleep or homework or the many puzzles that seemed to be invading his good verses evil world view.

He grabbed up quill and parchment and began to write. At least he would be able to mark one thing off his list.

caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret

Dear mum,

You shouldn't worry so much. I'm eating and trying to rest. It's the middle of the afternoon right now and I'm trying to get myself to sleep, Mione actually suggested it. I'm not sure if that's funny or scary.

I have a headache all the time now. I think it's the ideas, mum. Sometimes the ideas ...don't have how to come out. Well, this is the first time the ideas hurt. It's like there's a river and its damned up and they're just trying to come out. I don't know how to let them and I can't stop them.

I'm not doing very well with my classes. I guess that's nothing new but I just zone out and I can't control it. And I'm scared and now I owe my life to a Slytherin. Mum he doesn't remember some of the spell work we've learned, and its my fault. I teased him, rather cruelly too, and he ran out and I'm not sure what happened. In Potions there was an accident and now he's very hurt and he's a Slytherin but he saved my life, and I'm so confused.

I don't want to grow up. Not if I need to learn my prejudices are just that. Does that make me as bad as Voldemort? Do you think he could have been something different? Like if he'd had you and dad and the twins? What about Malfoy and the other Slytherins? Bloody hell, (sorry mum), even Snape, I guess can't be all bad. He's spying for us, right?

I love you mum. I have dreams sometimes and I get confused with them like I'm not sure what's real and what's not. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you and dad or even, heaven help me, pursy. Even though he's being a bloody git.

There's other stuff but a letter just isn't the place. Give my love to everyone.

Ron

caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret caret

He stared at what he had written and folded it up. He hesitated in sending it. The letter was very personal. He adored his mum but she worried and got very loud about it too. This was sharing more than he was used to but she had been more concerned with him and more understanding than he was used to so he was trying to show appreciation for that.

He rummaged beneath his bed for a moment and tugged out a Muggle pen. It was pretty fancy. It wrote in four colors and was easy to hold. Dean had left it out in the Common Room and when Ron had tried to return it, Dean had shrugged and shaken his head. Ron had held on to the pen and now attached it to the note with a tiny smile. His dad would love it!

He got up and went to find Harry. It took him almost half an hour as he wandered the school and tracked him down to one of the unused classrooms; one that looked out on to the Quidditch pitch.

His friend sat there, holding what appeared to be a small book staring at it as though he couldn't believe whatever was on the page.

"What's wrong?"

Ron kept his voice soft and managed not to startle Harry.

"I was trying to do a bit of research on the founders so I went to the library. Madam Pinse gave me these books. This one is kind of like a diary or something."

***

Harry shook his head to clear it and took a good look at his friend. He was becoming more and more concerned as time past and Ron continued to look worn down.

"What's up with you?"

"I can't sleep so I wrote mum."

"Sleep?" Harry gaped at his friend.

"Yeah weird, huh? It was Hermione's idea."

Harry was going to have to get Mione alone. They had to do something about Ron's inability to sleep well.

"Let me see the letter?"

He handed the paper over and squeezed on to the large window seat next to his friend.

Harry unfolded the paper and scanned through it. Then he read it with a bit more care.

"Hmm! Are you getting all Ravenclaw on me?" He grinned to show his friend he was joking. "Really though, these are good things to think about."

"I talked to Mione and told her about the voice and the stuff he said." Ron spoke softly and tried to return Harry's smile.

"She got that crazy research look."

"Do you think it could be true?" It was important to Harry that Ron remain open minded.

"Who knows?"

"I'll tell you one thing I do no, they were best friends and I think Slytherin's feelings were certainly more than brotherly."

"Oh well, it's not a crime; there's even bonding ceremonies in our world for two people of the same sex. It isn't really a big deal. Course, it is for some of the old pureblood families but even in those cases, no one is disowned or anything.

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief. That would make things easier if everything he suspected was true. He felt relief that Hermione was willingly going to be helping them. He hadn't wanted to ask her but if she was going to do it on her own and if the true content of the books was available to her, that made things different.

"We should go eat something, Ron. I'll bet you haven't eaten or anything.

Ron's reply was a quick nod and they rose to grab some food. It was a great thing that they new and were liked by the House Elves. It made not dealing with the Great Hall much easier.

cont chap 4:


	5. Chapter 4A

Seeing with the Heart

By fancyspinner

Disclaimers: these characters do not belong to me. This story is AU to HBP and DH. I also take liberties with some events in GoF.

Author notes: I'm dividing the chapter into segments. I'm sorry it's taken an age to get this out. I've been reworking the story a smidge starting with the prolog. I hope to update much faster in future.

Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism welcome.

Chapter 4: the first weekend Part 1

In Albus' office…

"Well Minerva? Should we tell them now?"

The two respected professors sat in an almost restful silence drinking copious amounts of whisky.

Less than 24 hours since they'd received the news and they still couldn't quite grasp what had happened even with the terrific haze whisky allowed them. They couldn't really keep putting off telling Alastor and Severus about the Longbottoms. Albus sighed.

"Of course." They exchanged a look that seemed to both offer and take strength and courage.

"You know, like harry, I was almost placed into Slytherin?" Albus murmured musingly to Minerva.

"I see!" If her tone was a bit caustic, the leader of the Light was too wasted to take note.

"Why do you feel the need to share this now?" … and I suppose just as importantly, how do you know where Harry was almost placed?"

"Oh I'm just feeling particularly old today. As for Harry's placement, how could he have survived some of the things he's gone through and not almost been placed In Slytherin?"

Minerva didn't bother to hide her glare.

"We're going to discuss your disregard, greater good, or not. Now, you're stalling, old man," and with those words she called first Severus and then Alastor through the fire and waited.

The two men almost fell over one another tumbling out of the fire place. Strangely enough, Severus gently caught Alastor as his prosthetic leg almost buckled beneath him.

"What's the problem, "Albus??" The words were growled out; Alastor not in the mood to deal with the older man's convoluted conversations.

Minerva was busily pouring fire whisky. He noticed with the trained eye of an auror that Snape seemed to be rattled by this fact.

"There's no easy way to tell you this. Frank and Alice are dead."

The words didn't make sense to either of the men, at first, but when they did there was silence.

"No, that's not true." Severus said forcefully.

The words were spoken as fact and Albus and Minerva looked at each other. Albus decided to let Minerva handle the two men.

"Severus, Alastor, they past quietly."

Alastor reached for one of the glasses and chugged it. In a moment of empathy, he handed a glass to Severus who drank it down.

"What about funeral arrangements? What's going to happen to their bodies?" Severus' words fell like glass shards into the silence.

Better to focus on practicalities then the fact they were truly gone.

"Who will watch Neville?" Alastor asked what he felt was a more pertinent question.

"He's just about of age," commented Albus.

"Because they were living, their Will was not active, now it will be. The two of you were asked to care for Neville. You were both left all kinds of items from their vaults. The reading will take place after the burial." Albus' voice sounded distant to the two men.

"Thank you for informing me, Albus. I need to go." Severus was on his feet before the last word had left his lips. Then he stumbled slightly.

"Albus, he's … calling."

Severus' eyes implored relief. After all, in order to keep his cover, he couldn't just take off whenever Voldemort called.

"Go, Severus" and with an almost betrayed look, Severus went.

Alastor looked at Albus for a long moment.

"How could you just send him?"

"He needs to be there. With the Attack on Neville."

"Don't give me that!"

"Alastor, we planned for this and he needs to be there to report."

Alastor didn't bother to dignify that poor excuse for a justification with an answer; he just rose and walked towards the door.

KKKKK

Deciding to do some investigating, Alastor made his way to the Hospital Wing and that meant dealing with Poppy. He braced himself, oftentimes that was like dealing with a Dragon crossed with a Manticore. There was no help for it though He did need to speak with Gregory Goyle so he'd have to put up with his friend's glares. He felt relief run through him when he didn't see her.

Gregory Goyle was laying quietly eyes closed. Next to him lay Vincent Crabbe. The boys looked so peaceful that he hated to wake them. Instead of waking the primary victim of the accident he awoke the other boy.

"Mr. Crabbe?" He placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and gave it a little shake.

The eyes snapped open and he smiled as the boy reached for his wand.

"No need for that. I just have some questions for you and your friend.

"Leave Greg alone. I'll answer your questions."

Alastor managed not to gape. So, there was more loyalty in Slytherin House than he knew.

"We'll do it your way, for now. Who would want to attack Mr. Goyle?"

Vincent thought for a bit. Should he trust Moody? There were many reasons not to trust the man. He hated Slytherins as a matter of course, both Greg's family and his own were Deatheaters in truth, Moody was Law enforcement…

Alastor sighed. He could hear the child's mind as it considered. He had many gifts and one of them was the ability to skim thoughts. It wasn't typical mind arts that one had to practice, it just was.

"Mr. Crabbe, I'll make you an oath to listen to whatever you have to say without judgment."

I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I, alastor Moody, swear upon my magic to investigate the events surrounding the accident that placed Gregory Goyle in the Hospital wing with impartiality, So Mote it is!"

The magic that shimmered between Vincent Crabbe and Alastor Moody flashed gold and vanished.

"Bloody hell! You're Serious!"

Alastor ignored the stunned young man's language and pulled a quill and parchment out of his robes.

"All right lad, start at the beginning."

Vincent did and as he spoke Moody's expression grew pensive and then slowly changed to amusement, amazement and finally anger.

"So let me get this straight, lad. You're telling me that the two of you have been fooling Slytherin House for years?"

Vincent nodded.

"And you're not sleeping together?"

Vincent flushed.

"I don't see how that matters, sir!"

"Well, you see, your House mates will be expecting a certain type of behavior and you're giving it to them. The problem is that if you keep doing what they expect, the next one in the hospital, or dead, could be you."

"Look, he's my best friend. I know he's not right in the head, ok? I'm not going to abandon him though!"

"I'm not asking you too! I just want you to be seen around school. I'm going to talk with Snape and we'll work this out together. We could use a pensive to prove what you're saying but you would both be dead by the end of the school year and I won't allow that!"

"Why do you care?"

Alastor and Vincent both spun, wands at the ready, and saw Gregory's eyes opened and filled with amusement.

"How long have you been awake, Greg?"

"For a while. Since when you were telling Moody about Pansy and Blaze."

"Ah."

"To answer your question, I care, because I want to deny Tom more followers and because I'm here to. Make sure you kids are safe."

"That'll do."

"You boys had anything to eat?"

They shook their heads.

"Right then. Let's do something about that."

KKKKK

Undisclosed location…

"What news Severus?"

"My Lord, as you requested we have begun to divide the Ministry 6. Longbottom is in the hospital and is in an unresponsive state. Mr. Weasley appears to be suffering from some sort of sleep disorder and Ms. Granger appears to be grief stricken, according to my source in Gryffindor House."

The door to the dark Chamber opened softly and a masked figure slunk into the room.

"My lord," the female voice spoke softly, breaking into Snapes report, "I bring news."

Snape paused, his heart skipping a beat as the voice was one that he knew, from order meetings. He kept his face blank and his shields from rippling but this was very bad indeed.

TBC


	6. Chapter 4B

Seeing with the heart

By Fancyspinner

Here's the deal! For the moment, I intend to post more-or-less as I write, hence the sub-chapters.

This subplot has got away from me. I'll do my best to focus on Harry and Co.

Chapter 4-B

Undisclosed location…

"Severus, have you completed your report?"

He took a breath and moved all of the grief and pain and loss further behind his mental shields.

"One more bit of news, My Lord. Would you hear it now?"

"I would, my servant."

"Frank and Alice Longbottom are dead. I am concerned as to how this may affect our … family since the curse is likely to have rebounded upon the casters."

Severus used his genuine concern and healthy bit of fear to enhance the expected tone of his thoughts.

"Continue doing as you have been, Severus, I am pleased. Go!"

"My Lord!"

He consoled himself with the fact that she hadn't been a member long. She had not yet learned that to speak without having been asked first meant more pain than usual.

Severus didn't wait even a second as he bowed low to the demonic figure on the throne-like seat and quickly exited.

The roared "Crusio!" was for once, music to his ears.

The instant he was out of sight he activated his Portkey and raced to Albus' office. This was something that couldn't wait.

He burst through the door shouting almost at the top of his lungs.

"Albus!"

"Severus, my boy, what is it?"

"Tell me we have someone else spying for us from the order!" In his agitated state he reached for the older man's shoulders to shake them slightly.

"No, no we don't."

"Then, we're in a great deal of trouble because Emaline Vance is a Death eater."

"Albus sank down on a purple couch that appeared behind him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I think my days of spying are over."

"Pippy!" called Albus softly.

When the tiny elf appeared Albus spoke rapidly.

"Find Alastor and Minerva and ask them to come here. Once that is done, bring us a snack please."

"Yes Professor long Beard! Right away!"

"Come sit, Severus."

We'll do no one any good pacing around."

"I'll do myself some good!"

"I expected people to go over but not those so firmly in the order. We have some things under oath but many more … well it wasn't practical. She has our logistics. She will do us a great deal of damage."

A tea set appeared in the middle of Albus' desk complete with food but neither man took the time to look. Albus poured them tea and handed Severus a couple of sandwiches.

"Eat Severus."

"I wasn't cursed or anything today."

Albus gave him the you'd-better-do-what I-say look. Severus replied by floating the tea and sandwiches at chest level so he could continue to pace.

The door opened quietly and Minerva and Alastor walked in.

Alastor noticed that Snape was pacing the floor. He didn't look like he'd been cursed with anything so whatever he and Albus were cooking up appeared to be successful.

Minerva sank into a chair. She knew albus and Severus well and something appeared wrong.

"What is it?" Her words fell into the silence with the no nonsense attitude people expected from her.

"Minerva, "Severus lay a hand on her shoulder, "Emaline Vance has joined the Death eaters.

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh great Morgana! That's … I didn't think she would."

"I knew she was unhappy with the way the Muggleborn are integrated into our society but that's madness!" Alastor's words fell like a bucket of ice water into the room.

"Is that so?" Albus asked.

"Of course, but a lot of us are." Severus spoke quietly.

"I see."

"We can't deal with that now," Minerva spoke firmly.

"What we need to do is call a meeting for tomorrow and see where people's loyalties are. Then see how we can limit the damage her betrayal will cost."

KKKKK

Early evening found Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled in the Common Room.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry spoke softly, using a text book to hide his face from the majority of the chattering students.

"Ok, why don't we go find somewhere more private?"

Spotting Ginny across the room, she motioned to the younger girl who had been made one of the fifth-year Prefects. Ginny broke off her conversation and made her way over to the trio.

Gin, Harry, Ron and I need to go have a talk; I'll fill you in as best I can. Will you keep an eye on everyone?"

"Of course."

The three made their way out of the tower and moved swiftly towards the second floor and the Out of order bathroom that belonged to Myrdal. Hermione noticed that Harry had managed to bring along his bag and that Ron actually looked focused for the moment.

The instant they were inside Harry waved his wand around in a complicated pattern and slumped onto the floor.

"What kind of spells were those?" Hermione asked a well known eagerness in her tone.

"Well, if I read them right, they are a complex set of privacy and notice-me-not wards."

"Oh My!"

"Yuck, mate! You don't know what's been on the floor!" Ron yelped.

"Oh do be quiet, Ron." Hermione mumbled but found herself grinning as she joined Harry on the floor.

"Urg!" Ron griped as he found a corner and leaned against it.

He refused to sit on the floor. He himself had sort of helped to make a potion in here and who knew what else had gone on here? He ignored the amusement his friends were displaying.

"Right, Harry. What did you need to talk to me about?"

In response, he opened his bag and took out several small books and held them out to her. Once they were in her hands, he began to speak.

"Hermione, I know that Ron told you about our experience, right?"

She nodded absently as the first book she opened read, The Personal Diary of Rowina Ravenclaw.

"Mione, focus on us. Books'll still be there in a bit."

She raised her eyes and glared at Ron whose expression was surprisingly serious. She complied though and closed the book.

"Where did you two find these?"

"You know that we've all been worried about Ron and I've been wanting to try and help you research a bit. After … Neville ending up in the hospital and then Goyle … I've been feeling like there's a kind of time limit. The kicker was when we had that experience. I decided to go to the library. I asked Madam Pinse about any rare books on the founders."

"I suppose the best place to find those would be Hogwarts." Hermione murmured.

"Right," Added Ron.

"Thing is they're bespelled to appear innocuous to most other students."

Harry handed her the bit of parchment with the names of the students who would be able to read the books.

"How … interesting!"

Ron slowly slid down the wall.

"We went to see them last night. I couldn't sleep, Mione." Ron ran a hand across his eyes.

It was hard for him not to burst into tears but he really couldn't. That would just be too much! He might be falling apart but he couldn't here. He absolutely refused to cry; even if it was in front of the two best friends anyone could ask for.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sighed and moved to put her arms around him.

He took deep breaths and was really doing ok, until Harry joined the hug. Then his resolved crumpled and silent tears fell.

"I'm such a bloody berk." He gasped through his tears.

"Yea, you can be but you always come round," Harry replied softly.

Ron sniffled at that and the three friends just sat together not speaking. After a bit Ron's sorrow and frustration seemed to trigger Harry's and Hermione's own grief and sorrow and they comforted each other.

"What are we going to do," sighed Harry.

"We got to see how many Slytherin's we can keep away from Voldemort." Ron spoke startling even himself with the words.

"Goyle and Crabbe said they don't want to join Voldemort – well, Goyle said and he was pretty bloody certain about it too!"

"Their names are on the list." Hermione said.

"Yea. Look, here's what we can do." Ron jumped to his feet toppling his two friends and started walking around the room as he continued to speak.

"I went to see Goyle again this morning and I told him I'd come back and see him while he's in the hospital to give him notes and stuff. Once we figure out what books would be best for each group to look over I'll take him those too! I can see Neville while I'm there. People would expect that. I have a list of Slytherin's Goyle asked me to train. A lot of them are younger…"

He spun to walk the other direction and noticed his friends smiling at him.

"What?"

"You're growing up, Ron and I'm so proud of you."

"Right," he said uncomfortably.

"Let's see what we got!" He gingerly joined them on the floor.

What they had were mostly journals and a few books. Of the journals, one was called "The Early Years" and seemed to be written by all 4 founders. There were 4 more journals that seemed to be personal and one more that simply read: Hogwarts Legends and spells. The books were titled, Hogwarts the vision, the second was titled, Wish-Magic, the third was titled, elemental magic's, and there were 3 without titles. The three friends were stunned.

"Oh boy! What a load of books!" Hermione gasped.

"Do you think they're up to looking for notes in any of these? They … aren't very … well." Hermione trailed off embarrassed.

"I'm not too smart myself, mione, but if I take my time, I can do things well enough and if I have a reason, you know I can do well. It's not fair to judge them. We've been doing that too long. Besides, they did good enough on their OWLS to keep coming to school so they are capable."

She flushed.

"After last year, I did learn, you know. Do either of you have suggestions?"

"Give them the Slytherin Journal and the Early Years to start," Suggested Harry.

"That sounds good to me.

"And the others?"

"Well," Hermione looked once more at the list of names.

"Oh," she gasped.

"What is it?" Both boys asked at her excitement.

"There's a spot that says

Additional names will be added as necessary. It wasn't here a minute ago!"

"Got to love magic!" Harry laughed and soon they all were laughing.

"We should get to bed. I'd like to get a bit of reviewing in tomorrow. Ron, I think you have a Slytherin to visit. You can explain

The situation to both of them, I guess. Harry, make a list of those people we can trust. We'll all go visit Nev and see if we can't get him to wake up!"

TBC. Nexxt up Sunday


	7. Chapter 4C

Seeing with the Heart

By Fancyspinner

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. For full disclaimers see Prologue.

After this post the focus will be mainly on the students. While I find the adults more than fascinating I'll tell their stories in shorter fics. I just need to play this subplot out a bit more.

Note 2: I'm using information found in Deathly hallows in this story.

Note 3: For an Awesome read in the fanfic community: "30 Minutes that changed everything."

Chapter 4-C

Morning crept into being causing students and teachers to rouse themselves. Extreme reactions to the dawn ruled...

The first to greet the dawn was Alastor moody. He hadn't slept much. He had finally met up with Tonks after talking with the two Slytherins.

She had solidified his own plans. He found it difficult not to care, not to feel for children still in school; not to feel for a man that was more than likely marked for death.

He, more than most, understood Emaline's disgruntlement with the way Muggle born were integrated into Wizard society, or a more accurate thought would be how they were not integrated into Wizarding society.

Hermione Granger and her House-Elf crusade was a prime example. As a magical race, their abilities were dependent upon the bond between Elf and their family line -- or on sometimes institutions. Better treatment was certainly a goal to be worked towards, but giving them clothing? That would kill them in short order. The majority of MUGGLEBORN were tossed in at the deep end and expected to sink or swim. Alastor shook his head and focused on the present.

Dora had been waiting in his rooms for his return. She had got straight to the point.

"We need everyone on our side, Alastor, that includes Slytherins. Look, I know Snape can be trusted I was in the Hospital Wing when he promised his protection to any Slytherin child that would not serve Voldemort."

He took full responsibility for that bit of bravado on Snape's part. He had questioned Dora for a time as to why the sudden change of heart on Slytherin and all she'd say is "I have my reasons."

Alastor couldn't deny that he had spent the time since the explosion in the Potion's room watching Snape; the concern he took; the regret he couldn't quite hide; the guilt and distress that were weighing him down; all the while Frank and Alice reminded him that he should be working with Severus, not against him; reminding him that it was his attitude that pushed people into evil. He had finally told the two to be quiet that he'd try and befriend the Slytherin. He'd felt peace at that decision. It would be fine. He hoped the couple was resting finally. Knowing them though, they were probably watching Neville.

kkkkk

Waking did not come easy for Ronald Weasley, who pulled a pillow over his head, groaning in displeasure. Remembering that he had a letter to deliver he stumbled through his morning routine and mumbled to Harry and Hermione that he'd see them in The Great Hall.

They had gone to bed almost as soon as they had returned to the Tower to find most everyone asleep. Hermione had given him the two journals to take to the Slytherins. They had decided that it would be best if they started to research the founders as soon as possible.

kkkk

by contrast Justin Finch-fletchly bounced out of bed. He tossed on clothing and sprinted to the hospital wing. He was spending most of his free time there.

kkkk

In another part of the Castle, Albus Dumbledore stared at his tired face in the mirror, who proceeded to let him no that he looked "bloody offal!"

"Thank you so very much!"

With a flick of his wand a glamor snapped into place. He was needing to use it more often these days. The leader of the Light couldn't go about looking as tired as any other person. He snorted to himself. His inner voice was sounding more like Severus every day.

He vowed not to drink with Minerva again. At least, not until the next time it became necessary. He wasn't looking forward to a situation where he would feel the need to drink that heavily, neither of them were young, after all.

Telling Alastor and Severus had been difficult. Then Severus had been summoned and Alastor -- well, he had been indignant on his behalf. That was different and more like the student Alastor had been than the adult he had become. Albus was glad. He couldn't deny his own culpability in the militant rivalry between the HOUSES but he couldn't turn back the clock only work to undo what had been done.

He found it a bit difficult to get the desperation in those dark eyes out of his head -- begging him to give him any excuse not to go -- and he'd been unable too; not this time. Severus had simply gazed at him understanding in his eyes and it had saddened him to make him go. One more untenable choice. Of course, that seemed to sum up the majority of his adult life, making choices and taking actions for a greater good that often ended up harming those dear to his heart.

There was so much to do, to think about. There simply wasn't enough hours in the day! One particular troubling problem was that he couldn't hide Draco Malfoy forever. He had talked about it with Minerva and they had decided how to deal with that. There were mind healers out there; psychologists, the muggles called them. One in particular, a friend of Minerva's, worked with a mix of magic and muggle means to heal people. If anything could be done about the child, Josiah would be able to do it.

He felt a person approaching his office door. He asked the gargoyle to move aside and fixed a smile on his face as Ronald Weasley all but stumbled into his office.

"How can I help you?" He let his eyes take in the boy's features. He looked over-tired.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could get this letter to my mum?"

The young man held out a folded paper with a muggle pen clipped to it. He twinkled at the young man. For a rarity, it was not forced. They were growing up so fast.

"I would be happy to do so."

"Thank you! She wrote me and I didn't want her to wait too long for an answer. she worries, you know?"

"I do. Run along to breakfast, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks again, sir." and the young man quickly left his office.

kkkk

--------------------Severus Snape rose silently and dressed. He held in his inpatients and desperation. Emotionality would cost him a great deal. The knock on his door made him start his day earlier than he might have.

He blinked at Moody. He was unable to completely hide the surprise he felt. It had been a long night.

"Came to walk down with you."

Alastor spoke without preamble.

"Why?" Suspicion darkened Snape's eyes.

"Been thinking, Snape. I figure we can't encourage the kids to put this House nonsense aside if we can't."

"When have you ever?" His voice was not quite as sarcastic as he would have it.

Alastor sighed. It had been ages were he to be honest.

"I know that I've been unreasonable. I know that I've caused you a great deal of problems over the years but you've convinced me over the past Several days. Can you accept that?"

"Walking down with me to breakfast is going to miraculously open the eyes of our House proud students?" He arched a brow questioningly.

Alastor noticed he didn't answer his question. He wondered how the man could get so much sarcasm into a simple statement and more importantly, how the hell was he so awake and alert. Even with hang over potion, Alastor felt rather unwell and on edge.

"of course it won't." He tried to snap and noticed it didn't come out as aggressively as he wanted.

Alastor reached for strength and calm. he didn't want to admit out loud the reason for coming here The fact that he wanted to lay some demons to rest and that only Severus Snape would be able to help him.

Snape's eyes met and held the other man's gaze. He stared into that ravaged face locked gazes with the one human and one magical eye. He was impressed how moody met his eyes without flinching or hiding. There were barriers in place so the older man was an acluder # very good. #

"fine, I'll walk down with you."

Alastor flashed a, dare he admit it, boyish grin -- and he found himself returning it.

mouth quirked into a grin and Severus was amazed that it softened the harsh features.

"Shall we?" Mischief gleaming in his one eye he held out an arm to the flabbergasted Potions master.

# Gryffindor #, Severus thought to himself but slid a hand into the crook of the offered arm. For the first time in a very long time Severus Snape felt like causing a bit of mischief and for the only time he could remember, it was for the sheer joy of it.

--------------------

kkkkk

The Great Hall was full of students laughing, chattering and studying. At the Gryffindor table Hermione sat a book propped up by a willing Seamus; a Seamus who paid more attention to making certain her book was available for her eyes than to his own breakfast. He would shoot soft smiles her way.

The previous summer had changed all the students, some more than others. Seamus had taken a long look at himself, at his beliefs and had wondered what would be the point of listening to others when he had a perfectly good mind.

It hadn't hurt that a certain young woman had encouraged him. They had written long rambling letters and while he was by no means as intelligent as Hermione, he was certainly capable of holding an in depth conversation. If he got lost in her convoluted logic they were rather even as she tended to get lost with his music talk.

RON flopped into a chair. He'd gone to the owlry to send Hestia home after he'd decided that the Headmaster could get the letter to his mum faster than an owl. He looked at the breakfast choices and served himself the usual heaping plate but unlike the previous morning he ate with his fork and knife, mind obviously on his food and not whatever else was bothering him.

Jinny and her year mates wandered in as a red and gold mass. They took up their section of the table and chattered away.

Colin smiled at her as she asked him for copies of some pictures.

"Not a problem, Jin!

His parents had given him what amounted to a portable darkroom for Christmas. It must have cost his dad a great deal of money He watched his younger brother sitting quietly a comic book propped up next to his plate.

Harry stumbled into the hall obviously tired. The younger Gryffindor watched him. The famous Harry Potter. He didn't really look like someone who would be famous with his messy hair and glasses but that didn't change the facts.

--------------------

Harry walked over to sit by Ron. He watched his friend and was pleased by what he saw. For the first time in a while, Ron looked focused if not particularly rested. He guessed writing to his mom had helped and the fact that they were going to be actively doing something useful. too. His friend was eating with gusto and Harry smiled. All was right with the world for this particular moment in time.

--------------------

"Bloody hell!" The exclamation came from the lightly populated Slytherin table.

It snapped heads up around the Great Hall. Everyone just gaped in horror as Severus Snape walked in, arm in arm, with Alastor Moody. The chatter was instantaneous and loud. All eyes were on the two men who were speaking softly. Snape blushed at something which sent the entire room off into wild speculation.

--------------------

Moody wanted to strangle each and every little brat in the room. He watched as the slightly relaxed Severus Snape vanished. It hadn't been the Snape who had drunk Veritaserum but he'd taken a long way to breakfast, gently coaxing Snape into conversation. He'd felt the other man relaxing infinitesimally.

"It's ok. Just ignore them. Think of all the points you'll be able to take from the little buggers, especially if like we think your days of spying are numbered or over.

The snort that served as Snape's reply made things relaxed again.

--------------------

IT took every ounce of will power Snape had not to run from this crazy scene. Severus had found himself enjoying talking with the Auror. It hadn't been a particularly long conversation as such things went but Moody had taken a round-about Route through the castle and they'd touched upon subjects ranging from teaching, to Law Enforcement. The conversation had been pleasant, held with another adult and Voldemort had not been mentioned a single time.

When they reached the staff table the two sat and Moody kept on talking quietly.

"Albus might be speechless when he sees this."

Severus found himself thinking about it for a moment.

"Hmm, probably. It would be worth taking a picture."

Moody laughed needing to set down the glass he'd been lifting to his lips before he spilled it.

"That might be arranged, Severus. All right if I call you that?"

"I suppose, Alastor."

kkkkk

Albus thought he was too old to be surprised until he entered the Great Hall and saw Severus Snape and Alastor Moody looking like the best of friends or lovers; he revised the thought as Alastor stroked Severus' cheek in a surprisingly more than friends way.

"Look at Albus, Severus. It's priceless."

Severus watched from the corner of his eye and almost burst into laughter.

"I think I need to get out more if this continues to be so amusing."

"Oh?"

"It really cannot be that funny."

"It can't? How many people would give anything to catch Albus by surprise?

"Oh, well, if one considers it that way. Very true.

--------------------

It was at that moment that the doors to The Great Hall opened again and Remus Lupin stood framed in its opening. He looked worn out and tired, as exhausted as Snape and Moody felt. Alastor immediately noticed the tension that Snape couldn't quite hide. The man was as prickly as anything.

"What's the story there?"

"He betrayed me," and with those three words Alastor understood so much about this man before him.

"I won't let him hurt you again."

Severus found himself having an internal argument. A part of him didn't want to trust Alastor because he was a Gryffindor and had always done his best to undermine Severus' work for the Order. - On the other hand, a part of him wanted to trust this gentle, easily amused and smiling MOODY - the one that drug him through rarely used halls to have conversation with him; the one that, if he were to be believed, wanted to get to know Severus Snape. He peaked up at Albus and smothered another grin. Alastor was right, the flabbergasted expression was priceless. He leaned over sliding with surprising ease into Moody's space to give his own assessment of the look on Albus' face and found himself at wand tip. The move was so fast that Severus didn't even have time to track it.

"Hey, its Severus put that away before you frighten the students."

Severus understood Moody's reaction. It was born of too many years fighting and recently exacerbated by his kidnapping by Crouch JR.

Alastor looked at him for a long moment and as quickly as the wand appeared it disappeared.

"Something's wrong with Lupin." Alastor whispered to Severus, lips barely moving.

While Severus did not verbally acknowledge alastor's words he signaled Albus. Once the older man's attention was on him, he motioned towards Lupin, then Alastor and finally himself.

"Come to my office." Albus' lips barely moved, but he and Severus had been having these types of exchanges for years.

Severus inclined his head and took his time eating.

kkkkk

In the mean time, Remus Lupin moved towards the teacher's table and spoke softly to Albus who listened intently. He patted Lupin gently and spoke quietly. Lupin nodded in reply to whatever the Headmaster said and then went towards the Gryffindor table.

kkkkk

"Albus wants us to go to his office. Come with me."

Alastor rose without a word and followed.

Once they were outside the Great Hall Moody spoke.

"I over reacted in there."

"If it hadn't been for the students I might have let you get off a spell or two."

Moody laughed and the tension dissipated like smoke.

There was no ambling walk this time only the shortest possible route.

When they arrived at the gargoyle & it simply let them in neither man was surprised to find the office expanded and set up for a meeting.

At first, their entrance went unnoticed but as they took seats and Alastor waved a mug and coffee pot over to himself the room went utterly silent. If one listened Fox's faint breathing could even be heard.

"Morgana's tits what are all of you idiots gaping at?" Alastor barked and was highly amused when Dora knocked over an entire tea-set.

Elphias Doge, an older gentleman skilled in wards and roons gave him a vicious glare as the scolding hot tea had spilled over his ruby red robes.

Molly Weasley gave Alastor an evil look.

"You insufferable old goat," she snapped, "You waltz in here with Severus Snape as cozy as you please and you just expect everyone to act as though it were the most normal thing in the world?"

Beside him, Severus made a choking sound and waved a mug over to himself and busied himself by filling it with coffee of his own.

"We're at war you daft woman! What do you want from me?"

"Constant vigilance!" Barked Tonks.

Alastor's wand had snapped up and sent a stunner towards the voice without a thought. It was to Tonk's credit that she was able to dodge the spell. Unfortunately, Fox's perch did not have the ability to dodge and took the brunt of the spell. Fox flashed out with an angry squawk.

"He's going to be very displeased when he sees that." Minerva glared evilly at the entire room and because most of them had been in her classes they coward.

Those that had not been in classes with her as professor smirked. She snapped Alastor's chin back with a right cross that almost tipped his chair.

"Dam it minny. Repairo."

He flicked his wand at the perch and it reluctantly returned to its former glory.

Albus entered the room just then, took in the scene before him and sighed.

"Welcome to the next Order of the phoenix meeting!"

He waved his wand around the room and all the spills were cleaned up.

"Oh Elphias, I'm sorry about your robes, old friend."

"No, Albus please don't worry!"

Albus did worry though and with a warm smile and another wave of his wand The Red robes were augmented with tiny lions that raced about.

"Ah, art is so wonderful." With that happy pronouncement the Supreme Mugwump sat down between Hestia and Tonks.

"I call this meeting to order," said Minerva McGonigal, at some silent signal that past between her and Albus.

"All levity aside, my friends. This meeting has been called because we have several alarming events to discuss. Before we start with things we can do something about, I need to report that Frank and Alice died this past Friday. Their bodies are being held at the hospital. I have sent word out to Algae Longbottom but he's mourning Augusta's passing right now and he asked that we make arrangements."

Albus allowed the ripples of shock to take their course. THE couple had been lost to them for years but now it was final and there would be no second chances for the brave couple.

"Next up. Remus, will you make your report?"

"I'll start with the fact that I had no luck with recruitment. The hard line attitude of the ministry has won us no friends in the non-human communities. Also, I need to report that Fletcher has gone missing. Before everyone starts in on how that's not a loss for the Order, keep in mind that it is he that got us some of our more questionable needs met.

Albus shushed the whispers.

"We are in wartime mode. Hold your questions!"

Remus sank into his chair and Severus rose.

"I bring grave news. The Dark Lord called a meeting yesterday. Albus and I have been working on plans which he will elaborate on. My report was excepted without question. As I was finishing up a late arrival entered the chambers, The voice was that of Emaline Vance." The wave of sound was expected shock, denial and horror.

"Settle down." Minerva said firmly and slowly everyone quieted.

"After Neville Longbottom's outstanding performance last year I asked him if he would be willing to help us set up Draco Malfoy. We hoped that he could draw the child into making an error of judgment. I spent the first term of the school year working with him. Draco Malfoy used Crucio on him and now he's in the hospital and will not wake."

"Like his parents," It was Molly Weasley who gasped in shock and horror.

"No," Severus jumped in, "He was fine, more than fine when I left him. We're not certain what is wrong but he appears to be in a coma. He has barely been left alone. Students are there every spare moment and you all know how Poppy is."

"It is possible," Alastor broke in, "that the attack in your class was somehow a part of Malfoy's plan."

That quiet statement got everyone in an uproar and it took 15 minutes to calm everyone down. Once the attack was discussed to everyone's satisfaction, Albus took over again.

"I know we have had many shocks today, but we can't meet all day. The professors amongst us have responsibilities and others of us have jobs to do. Let's focus on trying to figure out how we can mitigate Emaline's knowledge."

"Albus, she has numbers, supplies, and the locations of safe houses."

For a wonder his brother had attended today but had been quiet throughout the meeting.

"I know, Abe. Do you have suggestions:"

"I do. The Hogshead has rooms beneath. I say, at the least, we move supplies there start with food magic supplies rare books. People can always come to Hogwarts."

"What do you need from me, Abe?" Albus posed the question with great humility.

If Tom's return was going to cause strife then he would take his little victories where he could get them.

"I want students that you can trust to help with moving items. If teachers go missing too often word will get around; however there is a frame that Arianna visits in the castle if students meet there at a certain time, she will guide them to me and we can get things going."

"Can you stay after the meeting so we can discuss this in more detail?"

"Fine."

"I think we have another matter to discuss."

Everyone groaned at Alastor Moody's pronouncement.

"What's that," Andromeda Tonks asked smoothly.

"We need to take an oath on our lives and magic that we are loyal to the task of bringing about the end of the Dark Lord Voldemort. We cannot have any more traitors in our ranks."

Alastor is correct, my friends. I will give my oath first. I, Albus Percival Wolfric Bryon Dumbledore swear on my life and magic that I will do all in my power to prevent Tom Marvolo Riddle the self-styled Lord Voldemort from coming to power. I will work with those opposed to his beliefs to the best of my ability and will not betray the secrets of The Order of the Phoenix to anyone who does not first give a similar oath." The flash of Gold and White shimmered around Albus' head.

The meeting continued for over an hour with oaths being given by all of the people present. For those that had been unable to attend, Tonks would go and insure their loyalty. As people were leaving, Albus waved Molly over and handed her the note.

"This is from your youngest boy."

"Thank you, Albus."

When the two brothers were finally alone they spoke quietly making arrangements for certain students to be assigned a multi-class project excusing them from regular class attendance.

kkkkk

In the Hospital Wing, Ron sat with Neville talking to him softly about the Slytherins and the DA's plan to "introduce the idea of allowing 'them into the meetings.

"I have moments when I think I've gone nuts but -- there's this" he leaned forward until his lips were brushing the other boy's ear "new ability I seem to have kind of like foretelling only not. I just keep Seeing that Slytherins are important and well, I can't escape the fact that Goyle saved my life!" He moved away back to regular conversation distance before he continued. "I could have died last week. Anyway, we could certainly use your help, mate you know people are going to just be mental and you have a way with making people see reason." Ron sighed and patted Neville's shoulder, and felt the young man twitch under his hand.

"Nev, you waking up, huh?" Ron shook Neville's shoulder gently.

Just then, Justin, Hermione, Harry and Ginny came stumbling over to where they were and madam Pomfrey bustled out.

"Quiet, all of you keep it down this is a Hospital wing, not a quiditch party, honestly!"

"Ron, what's that bout Slytherins?" The voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it and they all started babbling and shrieking and making an inordinate amount of happy sound.

"Out!" Barked Madam Pomfrey.

"I need to check Mr. Longbottom and I can't do that with all of you yelling and jumping about. Come back after dinner."

As the room emptied in a hurry, Ron took a second to visit Goyle. Vincent Crabbe sat on the bed right next to him. Ron noticed that there were no cards or sweets or anything. The partitioned area looked drab and lonely. He felt a pang of guilt and resolved to do something about it.

"Hey."

"Hey!" The brown eyes were open and focused on him.

"I'd like to talk with you about some stuff. I got to go now though or she'll throw me out or dose me with something, who knows?" I'll come back tonight, ok?"

"Sounds fine, Weasley."

Ron reached into one of his Robe's pockets and tossed them a deck of Wizarding Cards.

"Thanks Weasley." Crabbe spoke up quietly.

"No problem." He walked out before he could get into trouble.

kkkkk

Ron bided his time. He went with everyone to see Neville. Then went back to the tower. Once everyone but Hermione and Harry had gone to bed he rose.

"I'm going to take the journals to Crabbe and Goyle. Can I use your cloak for that?"

Harry reached over to his bag and handed it over.

"We'll wait here for you to get back." Harry said firmly.

"Ok."

Ron quietly left Gryffindor Tower. He moved stealthily and made it without fuss to the Hospital Wing. Once he reached the area where the two Slytherins lay he placed a silencing charm around their area so that their conversation wouldn't bring Madam Pomfrey. He also figured it couldn't hurt to take extra care. After all, it was possible that others were skulking about. Gryffindor were brave but not the only ones with the ability to get around rules.

"Goyle, Crabbe. You guys awake?"

"Weasley?"

It was Goyle of course. Eyes mostly closed voice muzzy with sleep.

"I'm back. Sorry I didn't stop in when we all came after dinner but this conversation needs to be held in private."

"Ok."

"Ron watched as Goyle struggled into a sitting position.

"You can come sit if you want and call me Greg. Goyle is my father and I don't want to be associated with him."

"Ur, ok! You can call me Ron."

"It's been a strange weekend hasn't it?"

"You don't know the half of it." Ron chuckled a bit.

Friday night after we left you guys, something very strange happened to Harry and I."

Ron took a deep breath. He'd lived it, told the story and still had a hard time believing it.

"We were just minding our own business and trying to be extra quiet when we found ourselves ... somewhere else."

Ron noticed that Crabbe's eyes widened a bit but Greg's expression didn't even twitch.

Very interesting. It would be a very useful ability to have on their side.

Ron made sure to keep talking in hopes that neither young man would notice his slight distraction.

"I wish it was some kind of hallucination, but I don't think so."

Ron got up and started pacing around their small area.

"Weasley, sit down! You're going to get us in trouble." Vincent wanted to strangle the Redheaded idiot. What Greg saw in him remained totally out of his understanding.

"Will not, put up a charm. Now pay attention. This is the important part. When We that is Harry and I realized what was going on."

"Oh glory be. You've got a brain between you!"

"Shut it!"

"Ron. Vince. Please don't argue right now. I'm tired and I have a headache and..." Greg trailed off running a tired hand across his eyes. He sighed a little letting his eyes flicker half closed.

The other boys looked terribly ashamed of themselves. While they tripped over themselves apologizing to Greg and each other they didn't notice the faint satisfied smile Greg allowed himself. He consoled himself with the fact that he was genuinely tired and so he wasn't actually manipulating the other two.

Greg leaned back in to the pillows making sure there was room for Ron to sit. Ron, still feeling very guilty that the other boy was in the Hospital Wing because of him, made sure the pillows fluffed themselves".

"Please go on." Greg kept his tone soft and was surprised at just how tired stringing words together was making him feel.

"I'm not sure where we were even now. It had to be a part of the castle that isn't really used. We found ourselves talking with, Godric Gryffindor. He said we were part of some spell Rowena and Helga had created. Actually, he wasn't sure."

"He showed you a scene from the past, didn't he?" Greg kept his tone mild.

Vincent found it difficult to breathe. This just could not be real. It would change everything!

"Y-yeah." Ron said faintly.

"What did he show you?" Vincent made himself speak. He could tell Greg was fading and he wanted to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"The first time he and Salazar Slytherin met."

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. It's real then."

Greg figured Vince should be allowed to freak out for a little bit so he took up the conversation.

"Apparently, the first night we came back Vince had a similar experience. He was out doing some recon work. The difference was that the one he spoke to with was Salazar Slytherin and the scene he witnessed was a bit more um, adult than what you saw. The next morning on my way to class, I had my own run in with Salazar Slytherin. I thought it was a joke. I mean I'm not anyone special but apparently he wanted to meet me."

"Oh Merlin." Ron moaned.

"Oh, will the two of you get a grip?"What happened next?"

"Basically, He told us that he wasn't sure what needed to happen but that he and Salazar were prisoners until some prophecy happened. He thought people might need to have sex but he wasn't sure."

"Have sex?!" Crabbe yelped indignantly; Ron just grinned.

"Harry decided to go research so he asked Madam Pinse about any special books on the founders. She gave him a good 10 books. We figure we could divide them up. I think we might need to pull in all of the Houses. Basically we have a journal written by Slytherin himself and one called The Early Years for the two of you to start researching, if you're willing. There are other ones. I know the spell books are going to Hermione and the Ravenclaws."

"Bulstrode is really smart. You all may want to ask her for help." Vincent interjected.

"We'll do that. There's one journal for each founder."

"It all sounds very complicated." Greg commented.

"It is and I have to do school work. I'm not good at school work at the best of times and I'm just rubbish at it now."

"You can come study with us. There are special techniques that help me learn things. I'm not sure what good they'll do me now but, I'll share them with you."

Ron watched as the animation on Greg's, not Goyle's face he reminded himself disappeared.

"Look, if I have to beg Hermione to come help you I promise you will not get kicked out."

"Ok."

Ron felt kind of disappointed as the self-assured young man that had made he and Crabbe behave all but vanished.

"Here" He held out the two small books. Crabbe's coming to classes, right?"

"Yeah, he is. Moody said we had to change the way we acted to keep us safe. I think what happened in class was caused by one of my House Mates. I think they wanted me dead."

Ron kind of stared.

"Well, I won't let that happen. It's not right. Will you take tomorrow to start looking at those books while we're all in class?

"I will."

"Great. Look, this is a journal for you to make your notes. They can be whatever you want; things you find interesting; things we should look into a bit more. Whatever. Here's a never out quill and this," He took out a small little jar, "If you make a mistake, you just rub a tiny bit of this on the area you want to fix and it'll vanish. The twins made it."

"Wicked." Greg breathed.

"Yeah." With that soft reply, Ron stood.

"We'll talk more tomorrow after class. Please rest."

Ron held out a hand and Greg shook it and managed not to hold on any longer than necessary.

Ron held out a hand to Crabbe while he was at it.

"I suppose," the other boy said, returning the hand clasp "You should call me Vince, ok?"

"Ok, you should call me Ron then."

kkkkk

Once Ron was gone the two Slytherins were left staring at each other.

"I'm ready to sleep after that." Vince said.

"I hate the thought of you going back tomorrow." Greg mentioned worriedly.

"There's no help for it so just deal with it."

"I know," were the last words Greg spoke that night as sleep claimed him.

kkkkk

On his way out, Ron lifted the charm. He stood outside of the Hospital Wing, Harry's cloak around him and a wave of exhaustion making him sway where he stood.

kkkkk

Godric fretted over the child. So much knowledge had been lost to fear, and now this boy was gifted with the ability of a general and couldn't use it. Absently, as he did so often he reached with his magic and found, to his shock, that it responded to his call. He gently used it to shift the child into the tower and ruffle the cloak so that his friends could see him.

kkkkk

"Ron, how did it go?"

Ron stared. How had he got here?"

"It went well. It turns out that both Greg and Vince; they said I should call them that have experienced something similar."

Hermione felt an energy spurt run through her.

"Hermione!" Both boys chorused, "We all need to sleep!"

She laughed.

"Right, then let's get to it, tomorrow will come soon!"

They stumbled to their respective beds. Tomorrow would begin their first official week of the New term and they had to be ready for it.

TBC: next up, neville joins the planning, special projects are handed out and the journals and books are explored.


	8. Chapter 5A

Seeing with the Heart

By Fancyspinner

Disclaimers: see prologue, I still don't own them.

For a good read: "The Problem with Purity" by pairings SS/HG, HP/DM Keeps one reading til all hours!

Chapter 5 part a:

The following morning, Ron wasn't looking forward to class. Study was not his strong point. He wanted to be doing useful things such as reviewing some of the journals and books they had. In his mind, Breakfast was too hurried of an event. It really needed to be enjoyed, but then again, so did every other meal according to his metabolism

Hermione had handed him all of her notes for all of her classes to take to Goyle. She had put them in a binder with little tabs denoting year and subject. Then, she had used different color ink to highlight certain ideas and she had written explanations to the side of her notes.

He had stared at her with a kind of fascination. The array of colors and side comments were hard for him to take in so he could not imagine how the Slytherin would deal with them. What in the world did she expect?

Was the Slytherin, someone who admitted learning was more than difficult, supposed to learn from reading the notes? It was crazy! He didn't argue with her. He just knew that would cause a huge disagreement and he was too tired and too much in need of her strong support to get her upset over notes of all things. They had been friends more than long enough for him to understand that knowledge was her refuge. The place she retreated when she needed to cope. In his own way, that was something he could understand.

"I'll just go drop these off, Hermione."

She gave him a beautiful smile and a quick hug.

"Trust me, Ron. It's not all that bad."

"I'd better run. I have charms first thing and in the afternoon, I have the theory portion of Astronomy."

He ran to the Hospital wing and first went to say hi to Neville who was sitting up and arguing with the Mediwitch.

"Look, I feel great!"

"You will stay right here. If I see no ill effects from what you have been through by tomorrow morning, I'll let you go. Now, enough arguing!"

"Yes madam Pomfrey."

"Hey Nev. I don't have much time but Greg Goyle he has a couple of books you might be able to help review. There are others but that's a start so you don't go bonkers. He's got some of the twins ink removal stuff."

"Ok."

Ron lightly punched Neville on the shoulder and went over to the Slytherins.

He realized Goyle, Greg, he corrected his mental voice, was sitting alone completely into whatever he was doing. It didn't take Ron more than a quick look to see that he was reading one of the journals.

# Wow! # When the guy got a mission he was completely focused.

"Hey," Ron called softly.

"Greg?" He tried again.

He tentatively reached out and lay a hand over one of the other boy's. It was currently running down the page.

kkkkk

Gregory Goyle had been woken by Vince really early in the morning.

"I'm heading back to the dorm, ok? I'LL come after classes."

"Sounds fine. I'll just start reading these." He started with the personal journal and from the moment he picked it up, he was drawn in. He even forgot to take notes.

Godrick's father gave me this journal. He says if we are going to invent spells then we should each keep one. I think Godrick's's mom likes me a little bit more because I manage to keep Godrick distracted. He wants to help but he's so enthusiastic and he forgets that not everything is as hardy as he.

We met the new herbalist and his family today. His daughter's name is Helga. She doesn't mind I talk to snakes either. Helga, Godrick and I were talking about how it might be a good idea to standardize magical education. It seems that the nonmagicals are so angry all the time when we can't fix something. I don't think we should go around fixing all of their problems but if someone's sick and we can help. That's a right thing to do. That's what GODRICK'S's dad says.

I saw my parents today. They didn't see me. They were with my younger brother and sister and they looked so happy. It is as if I never existed.

One of the things Godrick and I have come to realize is that intent or what you want to happen with a particular spell as the most important part of making it.

In our attempt to come up with a spell to fix broken objects we instead came up with a spell that makes things impervious damage. That wasn't quite what we wanted.

kkkkk

The touch on his arm almost made him cry out but it was too light to be someone trying to hurt him and not intimate enough to be Vince.

He slowly looked up from the leather bound journal towards the hand then up a tanned arm and into the face of Ronald Weasley. He couldn't help the slow smile.

"Hi, this is so interesting. Thank you for trusting me with it."

kkkkk

Ron stared that smile was really something.

"Oh good." He said quickly, allowing his own smile to bloom.

"I can't stay long but Hermione put this together for you. It's all her notes. I tried looking at them and they just confused me." He shrugged. "You can try them, or not. She's just trying to be helpful. It's like sometime's her only way to help is to study or help someone study. Mental, but that's Hermione! I suppose I wouldn't have her be any other way."

Greg laughed.

"I guess. I'll take a look at them. Great Merlin!" He had just noticed the huge book Ron drug out of his bag. "That's all her notes from the start of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, mate! She wants to help you do well. There's too much stuff on the page for me and I can't concentrate on it all. It looks like gibberish but Harry, Nev, Ginny and Luna like it. To each their own and all that. I'd love to know what you think of them."

"I'll let you know. I'm going to read some more of the journal. I suggest we read the personal journals first and then the early years. Maybe you can bring your friends over with all of the books and we can try to put them in order before you divide them up."

"That's a great idea! I asked NEVILLE to sneak over here to help so he wouldn't lose his mind. He already had the let me out, argument with madam Pomfrey today and she wasn't hearing any of It.?

"Oh man! Can I relate to that? I'd love to be out of here. It's not like I haven't got worse at home and then been expected to just keep doing what needs doing."

Ron's world tilted just a bit more with those words.

"I see!" Even though he really didn't.

He couldn't even picture it. He didn't want to picture it. He watched those brown eyes go wide with realization and horror at what their owner had just given away.

kkkkk

Well, Greg thought. What a brilliant statement to have made. He fidgeted nervously. He thought quickly

"Well obviously I never made potions or anything."

Ron got up from where he'd perched and shook his head.

"You don't need to explain anything. If you ever want to talk, I'll listen but … we all have things we would rather not talk about. I guess it's kind of like with Harry. It's not a secret he doesn't have the best home life. Except, well Harry's family doesn't have magic. The point is, he never talks about it."

Greg watched as Ron looked around and spotted the clock on the wall.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so late!"

Greg grinned.

"Good luck!"

"I'll need it."

Greg watched long enough to see Ron leave and then picked up the journal to continue reading.

kkkkk

Neville waited for the coast to clear and then got up. If his friends needed him, then, by Merlin, he was going to help them. He moved over to the other partitioned area in the Wing.

"Hey, Goyle?"

"Yeah, Longbottom, isn't it? What do you need?"

"Well, Ron said I might be able to help you with something."

Greg held out a small book.

"Go ahead and try."

"The early Years?" Neville read aloud and flipped a few pages.

"Finding the space for what we hope to be a very large institution of learning is probably the easiest part of the endeavor."

He flipped to the end of the book and continued to read.

"Now that building is underway the four of us are contemplating warding. Salazar thinks that if we ward as we build it would give the structure additional magic. We all agree additional magic would be helpful. In addition to providing automatic protection from the nonmagicals it provides a more stable base for any Ward and Roon work we decide to do.

Godrick thinks the castle will develop a type of awareness and fears it will get tired of housing students. I think the caste may develop awareness but I do not think it will revolt. I think it will develop quirks and expand as needed among other things.

It is obvious at this point, that both sides have merit. I think we should ward as we go and then build in Roon protection and once the structure is complete ask the Goblins to ward for us.

Helga is just ignoring us and weaving together herbal magic to hide what is going on here. That is probably the most sensible thing to be doing. RC

They're acting like children, honestly as if we haven't learned that intent fuels all actions not just magic. Even as we help to build our school it is warding itself. I agree with Rowena and think we should certainly work with the goblins and use the ritual wardings as we build. HH"

Neville stared as the page turned itself and the book just kept growing pages. They seemed to just pop out of the back cover slowly rising until the book was cover to cover filled with unread pages.

"Great Merlin. Look." He held it out for the Slytherin to see.

"Oh my. I saw you flip to the end and it just added pages to itself. That's so wicked cool."

Neville laughingly agreed.

"I was taking notes as you were reading. maybe we should take turns reading to each other so that one of us can always be concentrating on just notes."

"That sounds good."

Neville went to sit next to the Slytherin and looked at him.

"Look, if we're going to be working together, you should call me Neville."

"You should call me Greg."

"So, how do we want to go about this?"

"Well, I was reading the personal journal of Salazar Slytherin and I figure that we should probably read all of the personal stuff first or at the least, familiarize ourselves with what is in the individual journals, That way we can understand the reasons why things happened or why certain things were done a certain way."

"That is a pretty brilliant idea, mate."

"I should confess that I've read a bit of the journal and I sort of forgot to take notes."

"That interesting?"

"Not interesting really. It's just, I don't know how to describe it. When I'm reading it, I can almost feel like I'm there."

"That's pretty amazing! how were these books found?"

"Apparently in the library somewhere."

"How many do we have to look through and why?"

"That, is a bit, confusing and complicated. You need to promise that you'll listen all the way through."

Once Neville had nodded, Greg told the entire story and by then a House Elf popped in with lunch for them. While the two boys ate in silence there was no discomfort for either of them just an almost restful quiet.

tbc: we check in with Ron and Co, and there's a meeting in the hospital wing.


End file.
